Blood and Snow: A Vampire knight Story
by Miyu tsukihime
Summary: La Haine n'est elle pas le sentiment le plus proche de l'amour? Le personnage de Zero est ici tenu par une fille: Ayame. Le début de la relation Kaname Ayame se base sur celle de Kaname Zero. A lire plein de surprises ! J'espère que vous aimerez
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood and Snow**_

Chapitre 1: Haine entre deux mondes

Kaname se leva et parti. Il n'avait jamais aimé ces fêtes où toute la haute société du monde des vampires était présente. Cela ne l'intéressait pas, cela l'ennuyait à mourir. Il préféra partir rejoindre Misa. La fête n'était pas loin du lycée, dont il était le représentant parmi les vampires. Il avait bien voulu donner de son temps pour s'en occuper et de plus le projet de faire cohabiter humains et vampires était relativement important pour lui surtout depuis qu'il aimait une humaine. Il continua de marcher la tête perdue dans ses pensées.

Ayame toujours au même endroit, surveillait les alentours. Elle vit une grande silhouette se découpant dans le ciel nocturne éclairé par la pleine Lune les cheveux ondulés mi-longs, de couleur chocolat entourant un visage clair… Jamais elle n'aurait pu se tromper, même à cette distance et de nuit, elle voyait particulièrement bien.

« Kuran… manquait plus que ça ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec les autres de son espèce, faut qu'il vienne emmerder le monde ! Quel connard ! ».

Elle se laissa tombé de sa fenêtre au deuxième étage et atterrit souplement sur le gazon. Elle se redressa et s'avança jusqu'à lui barrer la route.

« -Dégage ! Lâcha-t-elle. Si c'est Misa que tu viens voir, elle dort. Elle ne fais pas parti du même monde nocturne et, elle, la Nuit, elle dort. Tu es au dessus de tout le monde hein…Tu ne respect rien à part toi-même.

-Je ne venais pas pour elle.

-Hypocrite.

-Peut-être mais qui est le plus hypocrite de nous deux ?

Elle lui lança un regard plein de mépris, il avait le pouvoir de la tuer très facilement, elle le savait, mais la mort ne la dérangeait pas et jamais elle ne se rangerait de son côté. Jamais... Il était l'un d'entre eux, « eux » ils avait détruit sa vie, ils lui avaient tout volé. Il faisait parti des Pur Blood. Les vampires ayant le plus de pouvoir et qui étaient les seuls à pouvoir transformer des humains en vampires. Rares, mais nuisances pour tout le monde ! Pensa-t-elle. Ce mépris de la vie des autres, cette arrogance.

-De quoi tu parles ! Dans tous les cas surtout si ce n'est pas pour Misa, tu n'as rien à faire ici Kuran. Les vampires sont interdit dans la partie de l'école de jour même les Pur Blood tu n'as pas tout t'es droit Kuran !

-Tu as très bien compris de quoi je parlais. N'oublies pas que tu peux rester avec Misa juste parce que je t'y autorise.

-Jamais tu n'auras main mise sur moi je ne suis pas comme toutes ses personnes qui te suivent et qui ne vivent que pour toi. Maintenant pars.

-Prends-les.

-va-t-en !

-On aime la même personne et je t'autorise à rester à côté d'elle juste parce que je sais ce que tu ressens et que je sais que jamais tu ne la trahiras. Je le fais uniquement pour le bien être de Misa alors ne devient pas une gêne plus qu'autre chose.

-Comment oses-tu regarder Kaname-sama comme ça toi !

Ayame regarda un peu plus loin qui avait parlé. C'était une vampire, elle faisait parti du cercle fermé des amies de Kaname.

-Dégage on ne t'as rien demandé à toi !

La fille se déplaça à une vitesse surnaturelle, mais Ayame y était habituée et entraînée avant que la fille ait pu recouvrir toute la distance les séparant elle souleva le côté droit de sa jupe plissé et détacha le Bloody Rose attaché en haut de sa cuisse. Elle le braqua sur la vampire, mais Kaname fut plus rapide et stoppa son amie. Voyant le regard que Kaname lui jeta la tenant toujours par le bras elle s'inclina et s'excusa:

-Gomenasaï Kaname-sama.

-Il y a des règles et nous devons les respecter, j'ai déjà dit qu'il été interdit d'attaquer qui que se soit ici Akiko.

-Rappelle toi t'as place ! Ex-humaine !

Elle lança un regard assassin à Ayame et parti.

Ayame, toujours le Bloody Rose à la main la regarda partir.

-Le Bloody Rose hein… une des armes les plus efficaces des Hunters sur les vampires.

-Je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir.

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à partir.

Elle rangea le magnum à sa place.

-Oh dis bonjour à Misa de ma part. Dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche féline. Elle alla marcher pour se changer les idées. Elle avait perdu toute envie de dormir, elle alla jusqu'au lac et s'assit.

Je l'aime tellement… pourquoi a-t-il fallut que la seule personne que j'aime vraiment tombe amoureuse d'un vampire tel que lui. Oui, elle était une ex-humaine, elle le savait. Depuis ce jour qui avait détruit sa vie Le jour où un Pure Blood avait tué toute sa famille et l'avait mordu alors qu'elle n'avait que 12 ans. Aujourd'hui son envie de sang était de plus en plus forte, insoutenable parfois. Les pastilles que les vampires de l'école buvaient pour ne pas mordre des humains n'avaient sur elle aucun effet… Elle souffrait, elle se sentait desséchée de l'intérieur….


	2. Chapter 2

1 mois plus tard.

Ayame marchait, sa soif était devenu insupportable donc elle était partie du dortoir. Ses yeux d'ordinaire améthystes, brillaient d'une couleur rouge sang étincelante. Une fille était assise un peu plus loin près du lac où elle pensait qu'il n'y aurait personne. Elle perdit tout contrôle d'elle même. Une Douce et agréable sensation de chaleur la grisait, du sang s'écoulait dans sa gorge. Ayame reprit ses esprits et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur originelle. Il était trop tard la fille la regarda puis s'effondra sur le sol.

Kaname avait senti une odeur de sang et disparu aussitôt, il arriva près du lac à une vitesse inimaginable et là il vit Ayame, debout, ne bougeant pas. La lune donnait des reflets argentés à ses longs cheveux clairs. Comme ça immobile ne parlant pas elle était presque belle. Cette pensée effleura un instant Kaname. Il passa devant elle et ramassa la fille par terre.

-Le sang de cette fille devait être bon, tu as tellement bu qu'elle s'est évanouie.

Ayame lui lança un regard plein de rage.

Elle partie en courant, elle pleurait. Elle allait tomber dans le dernier stade, elle le savait. Elle, une Hunter était très bien informée de ce qui arrivait aux ex-humains. Leur soif ne cessait de grandir et il tombait dans le level E s'était inexorable et il n'y aurait plus rien d'humain chez elle dans quelque temps. Juste une bête. La directrice de l'école était la femme qui l'avait recueillit petite, mais elle faisait également parti d'une famille de Hunter. Quand elle vit Ayame arriver, son chemisier taché de sang, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication. Ayame la regarda.

-Tue moi.

La directrice restait silencieuse.

-Tue moi je te dis ! Hurla Ayame.

Elle voulu avancer mais tomba, inconsciente.

Elle se réveilla dans l'endroit où on attachait les vampires. De la magie de hunter était partout elle avait les deux poignet liés à deux grosses chaînes attachées au mur.

-Je ne peux pas te tuer, je tiens trop à toi. Je trouverais ce Pur Blood qui t'as mordu et je t'apporterai son sang, si tu le bois tu seras sauvée, tu le sais c'est le seul moyen pour que tu devienne un vampire normale et que tu ne deviennes pas un level E.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Je ne te laisserais pas mourir.

Elle partie. Ayame arrivait de moins en moins a se maîtriser et à garder la tête froide, l'envie de sang était trop forte, trop intense. Elle luttait contre ses chaînes pour partir. Elle entendit la porte grincer. C'était Kaname.

Elle releva la tête. Et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses yeux n'étaient plus améthystes mais rouge, la couleur d'un rubis scintillant, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler. Ses yeux le faisaient très bien à sa place… Elle voulait qu'il parte, elle le méprisait d'être venu ici juste pour contempler sa déchéance et s'en réjouir. Elle le haïssait pour ça. Elle ne remarquait pourtant pas le sourire sarcastique que Kaname devrait porter. Ses yeux, il y avait, quoi ? de la pitié. Cela la mis encore plus en rage et elle se força à parler :

-Dégage d'ici Kuran, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ni de ton mépris, lui cracha-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour t'apporter mépris ou pitié, dit-il d'un ton égale.

Pourtant c'est vrai que de voir Ayame comme ça ne lui faisait pas rien. Il savait à quel point cela devait être horrible pour elle, et, même si il avait du mal à se l'avouer, il avait toujours eu une sorte d'admiration pour se côté-là d'elle. Elle se battait tellement contre elle-même, il ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu tenir aussi longtemps sans une goutte de sang avant l'épisode près du Lac. Et que, à ce stade là elle puisse encore parler et raisonner était tout aussi voir plus impressionnant…

-Je suis venu pour Misa. Elle ne dort plus, elle t'attend, elle s'inquiète tellement pour toi et ça lui fait tellement de mal. Je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça donc je viens y remédier.

-Et comment comptes tu faire ? J'aime Misa mais je ne peux plus rien pour elle, je ne suis plus rien, acheva-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Une nouvelle vague la submergea et elle fut incapable de continuer à parler. Kaname s'avança et se laissa tomber à genou devant elle. Elle se recula et se heurta au mur comme il continuait de s'avancer. Il défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise et dégagea son cou, se rapprochant encore un peu plus. Ayame luttait de toutes ses forces, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas.

Kaname lui pris la tête de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger déjà entravée par ses chaînes et colla les lèvres de celle-ci contre son cou. Elle ne pouvait plus, elle ouvrit la bouche et le mordit, le sang de Kaname était tellement bon, il faisait sur elle l'effet d'une drogue, tellement intoxicant. Au bout de 5 min, elle retira ses crocs du cou de Kaname et tomba, inconsciente.

Kaname était le seul hormis la directrice à avoir les clés des chaînes aux quelles étaient attachés les poignets d'Ayame et surtout à connaître cette pièce où l'on attachait les vampires car il était responsable du dortoir des vampires. Il détacha Ayame et l'a souleva dans ses bras, puis sorti de la pièce sombre. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne car l'odeur du sang des Pur Blood était très attractif pour tous les vampires, il agissait un peu comme un aphrodisiaque ses sens ne détectaient personne aux environs. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et la posa sur son lit. Il la regarda un moment, jamais plus rien ne serai comme avant avec elle, il le savait avant de lui donner son sang, il l'avait fait uniquement pour Misa, pour qu'elle retrouve sa joie de vivre avec sa meilleure amie mais il aurait vraiment préféré ne pas devoir en arriver à une telle extrémité. Pour pouvoir empêcher Ayame de tomber définitivement et de rester sauve pour le reste de sa vie il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen : lui donner le sang du Pur Blood qui l'avait mordu quand elle avait 12 ans. Il l'avait retrouvé et avait du boire son sang, pourtant il connaissait les règles, les Pur Blood ne pouvaient tuer et prendre le sang d'un autre Pur Blood, ils étaient bien trop peu nombreux à ce jour. Mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, un vampire de ce rang ne va pas gentiment offrir son sang. Sur ce point, Ayame ne pouvait plus tomber en phase terminale normalement.


	3. Chapter 3

V**oici le chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes =) Merci à Kagami Asura pour son premier review encourageant **

**Ok je m'envais ^^ Sur ce Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3: A Bind

Il y avait quelque chose qui l'inquiétait plus, Ayame ne se réveillait pas. Or de question qu'il ai fait ça en vain surtout pour cette fille. Il posa 2 doigts dans son coup, son pouls battait faiblement.

Ce qui ne voulait surtout pas admettre était pourtant une évidence, elle était descendue trop bas pour s'en remettre même si il lui avait fait boire son sang et il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution : créer un Lien entre eux, faire exactement la même chose que ce Pur Blood avait fait quand elle avait 12 ans : la mordre. Elle ne risquerait pas de retomber en level E car elle avait déjà bu son sang et que, de toute évidence, elle aurait encore besoin de le faire.

Mais cela créerait entre eux quelque chose d'irrémédiable, il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne et ce n'était vraiment pas la personne avec qui il avait envie de le faire. C'était comme laisser une porte ouverte entre eux en permanence. Il l'a regarda pendant que toutes ces pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, il repensa à Misa et à la peine qu'elle avait de ne plus voir Ayame et de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, elle se sentait même coupable de ne pas être une assez bonne amie, mais évidement Kaname ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité sur son amie. Il fallait qu'il le fasse au moins pour Misa et si jamais un jour elles ne se parlaient plus ou autre il pourrait toujours enchaîner Ayame définitivement, il savait que les humains mordus par les Pur Blood étaient souvent transformés en esclave, les vampires pouvaient avoir un contrôle total sur leur esprit. Donc après tout ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Au pire des cas il pourrait toujours la tuer, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait ou aurait un jour les moyens de s'élever face à lui. Leurs pouvoirs étaient incomparables.

Il se pencha sur elle et pénétra de ses longues canines la chair de son cou. La peau d'Ayame, sous ses lèvres, était douce et froide comme de la neige, mais une odeur l'interpella, l'odeur du sang d'Ayame, puis son goût… Les humains, au yeux des vampires n'avaient pas souvent un sang très bon mais il y avait quelques rares exceptions, il fallait bien de temps à autres qu'il soit au moins bon à quelque chose. Mais le sang d'Ayame... Ce sang était vraiment délicieux, et à sa grande surprise, il prit un intense plaisir à le boire, en bu d'ailleurs plus que ce qui était vraiment nécessaire pour que le lien se crée. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle s'était fait mordre, ce goût, même chez les vampires, devait être rare. Mais elle était Hunter, cela devait jouer sur son sang, puisque jouait sur ses capacités.

Il se retira, maintenant que le lien était fait elle devait à nouveau boire son sang sinon elle ne pourrait pas se rétablir en bénéficiant de certaines propriétés des vampires comme la régénération. Il la souleva et porta une fois de plus les lèvres d'Ayame à son cou, l'état dans lequel elle était maintenant rendrait les choses plus faciles : elle ne lutterait pas et ne se poserait pas de question, elle suivrait instinctivement l'appel du sang et boirait.

Ayame reprit peu à peu connaissance elle ne savait plus ce qu'il s'était passé ni où elle était, tout était flou dans son esprit, comme si un épais brouillard l'entourait et dissimulait toute clarté. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, elle ne reconnaissait pas cette pièce et elle pouvait voire par la fenêtre qu'il faisait nuit. Elle était dans un lit, elle se releva un peu et regarda autour d'elle, les rayons de la Lune inondaient la chambre. Elle reconnu après quelque temps les affaires de Kaname, certaines de ses chemises. Prise d'effroi, tout lui revint en mémoire d'un coup, les chaînes, Kuran, le sang, la libération du sang qui coulait dans sa gorge. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'arriver à le mordre, lui ! La personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde venait de lui sauver la vie, même si ce n'était que pour Misa elle détestait se sentir redevable de la vie, surtout à lui. Il se croit vraiment tout permis celui là pensa t elle.

Elle ne voulait pas rester ici plus longtemps, si les affaires de Kaname étaient là ça devait être sa chambre, elle était donc dans le dortoir des vampires. Elle sortit et marcha faiblement, se soutenant au murs, heureusement à cette heure là ils étaient en cours. Elle quitta le bâtiment et arriva jusqu'au dortoir des filles, marcha jusqu'à atteindre la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Misa et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle rentra se coucher sans le moindre bruit pour ne pas réveiller Misa, elle voulait juste oublier.

Des mois se passèrent comme cela, elle évitait au maximum Kaname, mais ils étaient obligés de se voir régulièrement pour que Kaname lui donne son sang, elle haïssaient ses moments là plus que tout, avoir besoin de lui était horrible à concevoir. Kaname lui avait dit la vérité sur ce jour là et ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire à son grand déplaisir, la lier, et se que ça engendrait. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé, qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, qu'elle ne voulait pas. Mais l'affreuse évidence restait là et hors d'atteinte. Ce qui avait était fait ne pouvait être défait.

Elle restait souvent avec Misa, tout le temps qu'elle pouvait en faite, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas être autre chose que sa meilleure amie autant être une meilleure amie admirable. Les fois où elles n'étaient pas ensemble c'est les fois où Misa était avec Kaname. Sur ce point elle aurait aimé être Kaname, elle aurait pu serrer Misa dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Mais c'était impossible…

Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal quelque fois qu'elle aurait préféré que Kaname l'ai laissé mourir… Mais Misa aurait été malheureuse et cela elle ne pouvait le concevoir, donc tant que c'était uniquement elle qui souffrait et que Misa allait bien, elle continuerait de supporter son âme devenue si froide. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu Kaname et donc pas bu de sang, Misa lui avait dit que Kaname voulait la voir mais elle n'y était pas allée, elle se détestait de devoir cacher tout ça à Misa, son état le fait qu'elle n'était pas une simple humaine mais maintenant un Hunter croisé Vampire, écoeurant… Elle était née Hunter, elle tuait les vampires et comble de l'hypocrisie elle était aussi à moitié vampire. On ne pouvait pas imaginer mélange plus immonde. Sa vie à elle seule était une erreur… Elle ne faisait plus parti des Hunter, on ne lui parlait plus, on la voyait mieux morte que vivante et elle ne faisait pas parti des vampires non plus. Elle était tellement seule… Heureusement il lui restait Misa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Il est pas long ce chapitre je sais ^^ mais ! attendez le chapitre 5 est déjà écrit =) Je le mets prochainement.  
**

**Et merci à Kagami Asura XD**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Miyu  
**

**Chapitre 4: Orgueil.**

Ayame regardait le lac gelé pendant que toutes ces pensées la traversaient. Elle était bien assise là, dans la neige, le froid l'engourdissait et apaisait son cœur meurtrit. Elle portait un long manteau noir qui contrastait avec ses long cheveux blonds qui tombait le long de son dos jusqu'à former des formes souples sur la neige, en dessous elle portait seulement son uniforme.

Elle passa la main sous sa jupe et retira le Bloody Rose de son étui. Elle le contempla un moment, de fines ronces portant plusieurs roses étaient gravées sur le métal. Elle le remit à sa place, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tué de vampire dépravé, hum elle avait envie de sang, une semaine sans sang était au dessus de son seuil de tolérance, elle luttait, mais la nature lui donnait quelques forces : tout était beau et blanc, pas de taches de rouges, la pureté d'un hiver blanc immaculé. Le froid aidait à la calmer, il l'engourdissait et atténuait ses sens, elle ne sentait presque plus rien là, sa soif était lointaine. Elle s'allongea, laissant les flocons de neige tomber sur son visage pâle. Il était tant de partir, elle le sentait ou bientôt elle n'aurait plus la force de se relever, elle parti donc péniblement, son corps entier était froid, cela la calmerait pour un moment. Ses lèvres avaient prises une couleur bleue violacée, presque la même que ses yeux.

Misa l'attendait devant le lycée, elle devait être de retour d'avec Kaname. Alors que Ayame arrivait à hauteur de celle-ci, elle lui souffla un pardon et partit en courant.

Ayame ne comprenait pas, mais… Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Misa lui avait dit pardon : elle avait emmené Kuran avec elle, sûrement que Kaname lui avait demandé parce qu'il savait que sinon il n'arriverait pas à la voir et cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle l'évitait et qu'il n'arrivait plus à sentir sa présence.

-Kuran…

-Ne lui en veut pas c'est uniquement de ta faute !

-Je ne lui en veut pas à elle mais à toi ! Tu t'es servit d'elle pour me retrouver !

-Crois bien que ce n'est pas parce que j'étais en peine de ne pas t'avoir vu pendant une semaine.

-Je tiens très bien sans toi pour l'instant merci !

-Tu mens, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus et je ne te donne pas mon sang de gaîté de cœur crois moi ! Si tu aimais vraiment Misa tu ne ferais pas ça, tu sais les conséquences que pourrait avoir ton obstination ! Tu pourrais la mordre, elle !

-Jamais je ne ferais ça !

- Dis que tu n'en a jamais eu envie !

Ayame ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais les mots ne lui venaient pas, elle détourna le regard de Kaname. Oui, elle en avait déjà eu envie, quelle honte ! Elle était horrible.

-Donc arrête de jouer. Finit Kaname.

-Ne pense pas que je ne prends pas de précautions et que je suis inconsciente, lui dit-elle plantant ses yeux froids dans les siens.

Kaname remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, qui n'allait pas, il ne sentait aucune chaleur émaner du corps d'Ayame et ses lèvres avaient perdues leur couleur framboise.

Kaname compris soudain, Ayame refroidissait son corps jusqu'à sa limite pour perdre ses envies de sang, le froid était la seule solution qui fonctionnait, depuis un moment elle devait régulièrement laisser son corps se refroidir jusqu'à se que ses sens soit en léthargies eux aussi. Mais c'était un procédé risqué et si jamais on allait trop loin on finissait par mourir de froid.

Ayame n'avait plus de force.

Alors qu'elle faisait demi tours pour s'en aller, Kaname lui attrapa le poignet, la sensation le troubla, elle était aussi froide que de la glace. Elle utilisait sûrement un sort de Hunter car son corps ne se réchauffait pas et vivait au ralenti. Ayame puisa dans ses réserves pour se dégager, elle ne voulait pas, elle avait pu tenir jusque là elle pouvait tenir plus sans lui.

-Si je suis une telle corvée pour toi pourquoi ne me laisses tu pas partir. Elle parlait calment, ce qui surpris encore plus Kaname, d'habitude il fallait toujours qu'elle hurle et maintenant ses mots n'avaient soudain plus le même poids sur lui, ils étaient beaucoup plus lourd.

-Tu vois j'y arrive sans toi Kuran je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Tu es folle !

Ayame passa la main sous son long manteau et braqua le magnum droit sur Kaname.

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser.

-Comment oses-tu pointer cette arme sur moi, espèce de…

Kaname ne finit pas sa phrase, des larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Ayame, jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer auparavant.

Heureusement que le lycée était désert.

Kaname n'avançait pas, le bras d'Ayame tremblait. Pourquoi pensa-t-elle, pourquoi une fois de plus il faut que mon corps me lâche devant ce connard… Le sort n'a pas pris encore tous ses effets, il ne faudrait pas que je fasse d'effort sinon… Un voile blanc couvrit peu à peu la vision d'Ayame, le Bloody Rose tomba à ses pieds dans la neige. Je suis pitoyable… fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer.

Ayame s'écroula sur Kaname qui s'était rapprocher quand elle avait laissé tomber le Bloody rose.

Il l'a rattrapa avant qu'elle ne glisse au sol. 


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre je sais le fait est que je travail donc il est plutot difficile de poster vite mais ne vous inquiété pas ça avance sans problème =)**

**Merci à mes lecteur qui m'encourage =)**

**Bisous et Bonne Lecture^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5: Jeux dangereux

Pour la deuxième fois Ayame était dans la chambre de Kaname. Celui-ci ne pouvait la rendre à Misa dans cette état et ne pouvait être vu avec Ayame par les autres vampires, l'endroit le plus sûr étant de toute évidence sa chambre où personne ne se permettait d'entrer sans son accord. Il la déposa sur son lit et lui enleva son manteau. Sa peau était glacée, elle portait uniquement son uniforme en dessous, et en plus elle était à moitié mouillée, elle avait du rester dans la neige un certain moment.

-Pourquoi il faut que tu en fasses toujours trop juste pour prouver que tu n'as pas besoin des autres. Que tu es stupide, au lieu d'avoir recours à moi tu préfères geler tes sens.

Kaname esquissa un sourire, sa façon de lui résister par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables lui plaisait surtout quand comme maintenant tous ses efforts se révélaient inutiles et qu'elle était totalement à sa merci. Il savait que sa devait être d'autant plus dur pour elle, que boire son sang lui procurait du plaisir. Forcément il était un Pur Blood, son sang avait sur elle d'autres effets que de seulement ne plus avoir soif. Tout le monde savait que boire le sang d'un Pure Blood était très particulier. Tous les vampires auraient été près à se damner pour boire son sang et elle cherchait tous les moyens de ne pas le faire. Jamais elle n'avait montré le moindre plaisir à boire son sang, elle devait faire de gros efforts sûrement pour le cacher. Elle était toujours inconsciente sur le lit, il la regarda, elle avaient toujours ses lèvres violettes, elle ne se réchauffait pas. T'es pas possible pensa Kaname, il était content de pouvoir jouir d'un certain pouvoir sur elle, c'était amusant. Plus elle le fuyait plus s'était drôle. Il l'a pris et la secoua.

Ayame ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva face à Kaname qui la tenait par les épaules, elle voulu se dégager mais n'en avait pas la force. Kaname savait que le moyen le plus simple pour lever le sort qu'elle s'était jetée à elle même était qu'elle boit son sang, mais il voulait qu'elle soit bien consciente.

Ayame referma les yeux, elle savait que sa position donnait pleine satisfaction à Kaname, elle lui avait tellement tenu tête, la seule qui ose lui manquer de respect, avait besoin de lui et il devait trouver que c'était une juste punition, mais la croyait-il vraiment si faible ?

Un Jeu s'était instauré entre eux, un jeu dangereux, ça serait à celui qui gagnerait sur l'autre. Ayame esquissa un sourire, il allait être déçu aujourd'hui. Elle se concentra et arriva à construire un sort. Celui-ci était puissant et dangereux il lui donnerait beaucoup de force pendant un moment, assez pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, ses lèvres avaient repris leur couleur habituelle. Elle le regarda, ses yeux améthyste étaient remplis de mépris et une lueur de victoire y dansait. Kaname sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'était pas décidé à abandonner l'idée de l'humilier un peu plus. Alors il sentit que ses mains le brûlaient, il les retira des épaules d'Ayame et fut pris de colère qu'elle ose s'en prendre a lui physiquement, d'une main il lui saisit la gorge et la fit retomber sur le lit. Il était au dessus d'elle, une main serrant sa gorge. Il n'allait pas la tuer, non mais juste lui montrer qu'avec lui elle ne pouvait pas tout se permettre et surement pas gagner, lui rappelant par la même occasion que si il le voulait, il pouvait la tuer.

Ayame le regarda, elle avait toujours le même sourire affreux collé au lèvres, il serra un peu plus autour de son cou, ses mains lui faisait mal, la peau d'Ayame le brûlait et c'était en train de se rependre à l'intérieur de son corps. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps et s'il utilisait quelque chose de plus violent il l'a tuerait à coup sûr et, pour Misa, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Cette Ayame échappait vraiment à son contrôle. Il l'a lâcha et se calma. Il était toujours au dessus d'elle. De toute façon il avait gagné, Ayame avait du enlever le sort qui faisait que son corps ne se réchauffait pas et déjà ses yeux prenait une teinte rouge.

-Tu es faible Ayame, regarde toi, je suis obligé de te donner mon sang pour que tu survives et que tu te contrôles, j'ai pitié de toi.

Ayame savait qu'il disait vrai et un reflet de tristesse parcouru un instant ses yeux pour s'évanouir aussitôt. Kaname ne savait pas si il l'avait rêvé ou si il avait bien était réel.

-Si je pouvais je te tuerai.

-Moi aussi.

-Je déteste boire ton sang Kuran mais j'y suis obligé c'est vrai je l'avoue mais pourquoi quand je trouve une solution qui me permet de me passer de toi tu fais tout pour que cela échoue ? Je te répugne non ? alors pourquoi ?

Elle ne le répugnait pas, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, juste ils se détestaient c'était normale pour un Hunter et un Pur Blood. Ils se méprisaient l'un l'autre. Rien de plus, ils n'avaient jamais cherché à se connaître et essayaient de se haïr mutuellement le plus possible, c'était inscrit dans leur veine voilà tout.

-Tu as vu tes solutions ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu meurs, Misa ne s'en remettrait pas donc je serais sur ton chemin dès qu'il s'agira de près ou de loin du bonheur de Misa.

-J'aime Misa, je ne lui ferait pas ça je suis prête à souffrir pour elle.

-Et bien puisque j'ai ravalé mon ego jusqu'au point de laisser une ex-humaine Hunter boire mon sang faisant de même avec mon ego ne fais plus d'histoire.

- Très bien, ça lui fait du mal de nous voir nous éviter constamment alors je ne t'éviterai plus. Et je ne ferais plus d'histoire.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas ton genre de dire oui comme ça.

-Pour dire ça est-ce que tu me connais au moins ?

-Non et j'y tiens pas !

-ça tombe bien moi non plus. Tu peux te relever maintenant.

Kaname se releva il avait oublié dans quelle position il était… Elle se releva à son tour et tira sur un côté de sa chemise et le mordit. C'était la première fois qu'elle en prenait l'initiative et avait cherché à lui faire le plus mal possible. Kaname s'était raidi, elle n'y avait vraiment pas été doucement la peste. Elle s'enleva et parti sans un regard en arrière. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se haïssent tant. Elle pensa à Misa, elle avait honte, encore une fois, bien que cela vienne de Kaname il avait réussi à la blesser avec des mots, la blesser profondément. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

**Alors c'était comment? dites moi vos impressions=)**

**A Bientôt**

**Bisous Miyu.**

**Je mets le 6 rapidement^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Voilà le chapitre 6 qui marque le début d'une nouvelle ère. **

**J'en dis pas plus =) sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre6: Froides sont les eaux de désespoir (1ere partie)

Pendant 1 mois, ils avaient fait semblant de se supporter juste pour Misa, et des fois oubliant leurs origines et leur haine sourde, se supportaient vraiment. Les choses étaient plus faciles entre Ayame et Kaname, ils ne s'aimaient pas mais arrivaient à s'accommoder de l'autre. Il fallait bien, maintenant qu'ils devaient être tous les trois quasiment tous les jours avec les vacances.

Un soir Ayame attendait Misa qui devait revenir d'une balade, mais elle avait une heure de retard ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle avait voulu aller acheter des cadeaux et n'avait pas voulu que Kaname ou Ayame soit là. La Nuit tombait, elle ne répondait pas à son portable et Ayame commençait à paniquer. Elle prit le chemin jusqu'à la ville, après avoir traversé plusieurs rues, elle vit un groupe d'hommes, elle sentit également des vampires et Kaname. Pourquoi ils étaient tous là ? Elle courut. Kaname l'attrapa au vol et la stoppa net. Il la regarda et lui dit d'une voie étouffée :

Non.

Ses yeux étaient empli de tristesse, elle tira et se dégagea, elle arriva jusqu'au milieu de la foule et là son cœur s'arrêta. Misa était étendue sur le trottoir, sa poitrine ne faisait plus aucun mouvement, seul le vent attrapant ses cheveux, et les faisant virevolter, rendait réel ce corps. La nuit enveloppait les alentour, Ayame se retrouva seule, seule au monde devant le corps de son amie sans vie. Elle était enveloppée de ténèbres, la quiétude de la Nuit rajoutant au malaise à son malaise intérieur. Aucun bruit ne parvenait à ses oreilles,un calme insupportable l'entourait, alors que tout son être se déchirait et hurlait de douleur, elle sombrait dans le noir, elle se voyait debout, seule,regardant Misa qui ne étendue. Il n'y avait rien autour d'elles, les ténèbres les entouraient et les coupaient du monde réel. Elle souffrait, de cette souffrance qui vous fait suffoquez au point d'en avoir mal à la poitrine et d'essayer de vous arracher le coeur. Cette douleur qui immobilise et rend incapable d'être rationnel ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ne lui était pas inconnue. A la mort de ses parents une vague noir de la même nature l'avait envahit tout entière.

Pourquoi devait-elle le revivre une nouvelle fois quand elle avait déjà tant perdu?

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle?

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi?

Ce mot se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête. Elle voulait une raison à cette horreur, juste une seule...

Mais il n'y en avait aucune...

Elle avait atrocement mal, elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'exprimer, soulager cette peine et en faire part au monde entier mais elle était seule dans ces ténèbres. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, elle ne criait pas, elle se laissait juste aller à cette immonde impression qui rampait dans chacune de ses veines, vidant son âme, s'en nourrissant, ce vide et ce silence insupportable. Elle était perdue et prise au piège entre l'espace et le temps, le réel et l'irréel, la vie et la mort.

Et puis ses membres et son cerveau se remirent à fonctionner normalement au bout d'un moment qu'elle crut durer une éternité.

Elle se jeta sur Misa dans un acte désespéré et hurla, essayant de secouer son amie pour qu'elle se réveille mais rien n'y faisait : Misa était morte. Sa vision se troubla, les contour de son amie se déformait. Elle porta une de ses main jusqu'à son visage, et sentit sa peau mouillée, inondée par un torrent de larmes qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas.

Kaname l'attrapa et la tira hors de la foule, Ayame tirait pour retourner près d'elle, il la tourna brutalement vers lui et la secoua violemment pour qu'elle se calme.

C'est finit. Dit-il. Tu ne peux plus rien. Viens.

Elle se débattit encore Kaname devait user de toute sa force pour la retenir. Il lui prit les épaules et la détourna de la direction du corps de Misa. Elle le regarda, elle pleurait comme jamais elle avait pleurer, elle venait de perdre la dernière personne au monde qui l'aimait et qui la traitait comme son amie, elle était seule, elle se sentait déchirée et n'en n'avait plus rien à faire de pleurer devant Kaname ou pas. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle et elle tomba sur le sol humide, Kaname n'ayant pas pu la rattraper à temps. Ils étaient dans un square désert, il avait réussi à traîner Ayame jusqu'ici pour qu'elle n'attire pas trop l'attention de tout le monde.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux pour être à sa hauteur. Il souffrait énormément lui aussi mais devait cacher ses émotions aux yeux de toute la société, un Pur Blood ne pouvait pas pleurer. Ayame lui avait attrapé son manteau et tirait dessus, elle laissa tomber sa tête contre la poitrine du Pur Blood. Son monde s'écroulait, leur monde s'écroulait. Kaname eu un moment d'hésitation puis il passa ses bras autour d'Ayame, la serrant contre lui. Il pouvait ressentir sa panique et sa souffrance en lui, Ayame ne faisait plus attention à rien et ne se préoccupait même plus de bloquer un minimum leur Lien. Kaname pouvait ressentir la souffrance d'Ayame ce qui lui rendait les choses encore plus difficile. Elle pleurait, pleurait et ne s'arrêtait pas. Kaname essaya de la relever mais il comprit que c'était inutile pour l'instant. Ayame avait arrêté de pleurer depuis un moment et sa tête était enfouit dans son cou.

Kaname était arrivé juste avant que Misa ne meurt, elle l'avait supplié de prendre soin d'Ayame, elle l'avait supplié de la tenir en vie. Il avait promis, il lui aurait tout promis. Il pouvait sentir le souffle d'Ayame dans son cou, il était maintenant régulier, le jour commençait à se lever et ils étaient là depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il voulut la relever mais s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il la porta jusque dans sa chambre et la coucha. Cette nuit là, il avait pour la première fois sincèrement voulut la calmer et la consoler. Il avait voulu apaiser un peu sa souffrance. Lui aussi avait pleurer, il n'avait rien à prouver à Ayame et avait pu laisser place à ses sentiments et à sa tristesse devant elle.

Il aimait tellement Misa...

* * *

**Alors vos impressions ?**

**Kisu **

**Miyu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rapidité du postage: OK XD**

**Merci à mes lecteurs et bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7: Froides sont les eaux du désespoir (2eme partie)

Ayame était restée quatre jours entiers couchée, les cours avaient pourtant repris, mais elle n'y allait pas. Au bout du cinquième jours elle se leva et retourna en cours. Elle n'y trouva aucun intérêt, la vie n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Un soir alors qu'elle rentrait dans sa chambre elle trouva Kaname assit sur le lit de Misa. Elle s'assit sur le sien et n'osa même pas lever les yeux vers lui, elle avait complètement craquer devant lui. Kaname parla en premier.

-Tu vas comment ?

-Bien.

-Toi ?

-Bien.

-Tu n'as pas mangé et on ne sait pas vu depuis quatre jours.

Kaname se leva et se posa devant Ayame. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire mais n'y arrivait pas. Kaname l'attira doucement et poussa la tête d'Ayame jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent son cou. Ayame ne voulait pas, elle n'y arrivait pas en faite.

-Ayame force toi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et son instinct fit le reste. Elle était tellement mal, tellement seule.

Quatre mois passèrent ainsi, ils ne se voyaient que rarement et chacun souffrait de son côté en silence, ce n'était plus une vie. Elle subissait le fait d'être en vie. Jour après jour, c'était inlassablement les mêmes choses qui revenaient. Se lever, manger, aller en cours, se coucher. Elle n'avait plus aucun loisirs, elle ne voyait personne. Parfois, quand il faisait nuit, elle s'asseyait sur sa fenêtre et contemplait la lune de longues heures durant, repensant au passé, à Misa,essayant de s'imaginer ce que sa vie aurait pu être si elle n'avait pas perdu ses parents, si elle n'avait pas perdu Misa... Mais elle n'aboutissait à aucune réponse. Son imagination était gelée, le mot future ne trouvait plus aucune signification pour elle.

Ayame n'en pouvait plus, la clarté lunaire avait déposé un voile d'argent sur le paysage, le ciel ne comportait aucun nuage, aucune imperfection. Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle sauta par la fenêtre de sa chambre et prit la direction du lac tout naturellement. Le temps s'était figé autour d'elle. On était maintenant en été et l'air était doux même la nuit, la sensation sur la peau était agréable. Un changement s'était produit à l'instant même où elle avait sauté par la fenêtre de cette chambre.

Elle n'avait plus rien, elle était complètement seule et perdue. Elle s'assit et laissa ses pensées défiler. Elle était une gêne, elle n'avait plus d'ami, personne qu'elle voyait régulièrement, enfin si, mais c'était la personne qu'elle avait le plus haïe.

Seul Kaname, pour une obscure raison, arrivait à lui faire oublier un peu sa peine et seul Kaname pouvait la comprendre car il ressentait la même chose. Ayame était fatiguée de toute cette souffrance, son âme n'en pouvait plus. En plus Kaname devait la détester, après tout pourquoi il se fatiguait encore à faire des efforts pour elle, uniquement pour le souhait de Misa. Lui ne tenait pas à elle, tout le monde s'en fichait d'elle, alors qu'elle meurt ou qu'elle vive qu'elle différence cela faisait. Elle voulait juste ne plus souffrir, ne plus rien ressentir. Chaque nuit elle pleurait, ayant pour seul témoin de sa détresse, le ciel nocturne.

Le vide, elle voulait simplement s'éteindre pour ne plus jamais se réveiller, simplement fermer les yeux et oublier. Oublier cette souffrance, cette douleur qui était son existence à part entière. On est capable de supporter beaucoup de choses mais un jour, le fait est qu'on est au fond de l'abîme. Qu'on est arrivé à notre seuil de souffrance. Ayame ne parvenait plus à se rappeler ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle était joyeuse. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait était synonyme de douleur et de mal être, la passé, le présent. L'avenir? Il n'y en avait plus.

Vivre? C'était ça pour elle alors? Contempler sa déchéance.

Mourir? C'était quoi? Le vide, l'absence de tout. On ne peut pas expérimenter la Mort. Car si l'on est mort, on n'est plus et donc on ne peut expérimenter ou ressentir quelque chose.

C'est ceux qui reste qui ont mal.

Mais dans son cas? Qui aurait mal? On ne le remarqueraient sûrement même pas.

Ou ça serait: _Oh la pauvre fille, c'est bien dommage_. Et voilà. Elle ne ferait donc de tort à personne.

Elle jouait avec le Bloody Rose entre ses mains, elle était venu ici pour oublier, pour ne plus souffrir, pour tout arrêter là. Elle voulait le calme, le noir total, ne plus rien ressentir; voilà à quoi elle aspirait: le Néant. Elle avait pris un endroit assez éloigné du lycée, son endroit. Elle avança et se dirigea vers le lac. Elle entra dans l'eau, troublant le miroir parfait.

L'eau lui arrivait au bassin et ses cheveux flottaient délicatement autour d'elle. Elle avança encore et encore. L'eau froide pénétrait sa chair, se faufilait dans son coeur et la submergeait. Elle pointa sur sa poitrine le Bloody Rose et appuya. Il n'y eu presque pas de bruit, pas d'éclaboussure de sang, aucune larme, aucune hésitation, pas de scène mélodramatique. Elle se laissa porter par l'eau qui ferait en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas la sauver, qu'IL ne puisse pas la sauver, car l'odeur du sang, ainsi mélangé, arriverait trop tard jusqu'à lui et tout serait déjà finit.

Et puis être sauvé juste parce que la personne l'a promis à une autre est quelque chose d'affreux. C'est pire que tout. Comme si en fin de compte elle ne valait vraiment rien qu'elle n'était qu'un objet à tenir en vie pour la bonne conscience de Kaname.

Elle gardait les yeux ouverts et contemplait pour la dernière fois la Lune. L'astre lunaire baignait tout le lac de ses rayons argentés, c'était magnifique. La surface plane de l'eau reflétait à la perfection le ciel nocturne, de sorte que ciel et terre se mélangeait et qu'elle perdait toute notion de l'espace.

Elle se sentait partir, elle n'avait déjà plus mal et un froid l'envahissait, ce n'était pas seulement l'eau.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son amie, elle se sentait bien. La Lune, seule spectatrice de son acte, ne la jugeait pas et se contentait de l'accompagner doucement, la berçant presque de ses rayons et l'enveloppant dans un monde qui n'était déjà plus la réalité.

Un monde argenté exempt de toute souffrance, de tout sentiment.

* * *

**Vous avez aimez? En tout cas j'espère **

**la suite au prochain épisode!**

**Kisu**

**Miyu**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Douce Mort et Vie douloureuse...

Kaname ressenti une douleur immense, mais elle s'éloignait de plus en plus loin, cette douleur si forte quelque seconde au par avant n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Ayame, il ne la ressentait presque plus. Il sorti dehors et courra jusqu'au bois, là il sentit une odeur de sang, son sang.

Ayame sentit un bras musclé l'attraper et la tirer, non elle ne voulait pas être sauvée, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir au moins le droit de mourir. Kaname la tira jusqu'à la berge et l'allongea sur le sol mouillé, elle ne respirait plus. Le sang continuait de couler. Il posa les deux mains sur sa poitrine et lui fit du bouche à bouche. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle fasse ça, elle était si égoïste, pourquoi elle, elle aurait le droit de partir et lui devrait rester à souffrir ! Elle avait sûrement voulu le tuer à travers leur Lien et chose vaine. C'était ça, elle le détestait sûrement et voulait qu'il meurt aussi. Ayame recracha soudain toute l'eau et respira. Il avait promis à Misa de la tenir en vie il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, et rompre sa promesse. Il fut soulagé de la voir respirer, mais elle était loin d'être sortie d'affaire, si il n'avait pas deviné avant grâce à leur Lien jamais il ne serait arrivé à temps, elle ne voulait pas être sauvée. Il déchira le chemisier d'Ayame plein de sang et retira le sien pour le lui passer, Ayame émettait des faibles gémissements de protestation, elle voulait qu'il la laisse mourir en paix, elle ne voulait pas de son aide ni de sa pitié. Il prit Ayame dans ses bras et lui colla littéralement les lèvres sur son cou, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et était gravement blessée, le seul espoir était qu'elle boive son sang. Il se sentait trahi et abandonné mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ayame détourna la tête, elle voulait seulement mourir juste ne plus souffrir.

-Jamais.

-Ayame fait le ! Tu vas mourir sinon.

-Justement, émit-elle dans un souffle.

Il n'y avait rien à faire si il continuait comme ça il allait la perdre. Il ne voulait plus perdre quelqu'un de chère pour lui, c'était la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre, la seule devant laquelle il avait déjà pleurer et là, elle voulait l'abandonner. Il ne lui resterait vraiment plus rien si elle arrivé à ses fins.

Il planta ses ongles dans la peau sensible de son cou, l'odeur de son sang ramena Ayame à la réalité, non il ne fallait pas, non elle ne voulait pas. Kaname obligea Ayame par la force à rester collée contre son cou. Il la força à ouvrir légèrement la bouche et un peu de sang coula à l'intérieur. Les canines d'Ayame s'étaient tellement allongées que cela lui en faisait mal, elle était trop faible, elle ne pouvait pas résister, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle planta ses crocs dans son cou. Kaname émis un gémissements de douleur, mais ne bougea pas, la soutenant. Quand elle voulu s'enlever, il l'en empêcha appuyant sa tête durement contre son cou, il n'y avait rien de délicat dans ses gestes, il avait envie de lui faire mal, il lui en voulait, il était affreusement en colère contre elle.

Ayame sentait des gouttes tomber dans son cou et une aura noire l'envelopper maintenant que ses sens lui revenait peu à peu, cette aura meurtrière provenait de Kaname, elle le ressentait, cela l'oppressait horriblement. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que les quelques gouttes qu'elle sentait glisser le long de son cou? Dans un effort surhumain elle essaya de remonter une de ses mains jusqu'à l'épaule de Kaname pour pouvoir le pousser. Mais n'ayant pas du récupéré toute ses notions de l'espace, sa main s'étala sur la joue de celui. Elle était chaude et légèrement humide. Humide? N'ayant pas de force sa main glissa le long de sa joue et retomba mollement. Elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Pourquoi cet abruti pleurait pour elle.

Parce que c'était bien ça les quelques gouttes qu'elle avait senti dans son cou, des larmes. Ridicule. Non pas tout à fait, il pleurait parce qu'il avait faillit rompre la promesse faite à Misa et seulement pour ça. Un faible sourire vint lui étirer les lèvres, qui à ce moment ressemblait d'avantage à un rictus qu'autre chose, comment avait-elle pu croire un instant qu'il aurait pu pleurer pour elle. Elle était stupide...

Elle sombra dans une douce inconscience.

Kaname la souleva et rejoignit sa chambre, l'odeur du sang avait un peu diminué mais restait quand même importante. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour la réchauffer, elle était glacée. Il alla faire couler un bain chaud, hésita un instant et puis lui enleva sa chemise qu'il avait noué autour d'elle pour qu'elle saigne moins. Après tout, elle aimait les filles, ça ne la dérangerait certainement pas plus que ça. Il lui enleva le restant de ses affaires et la porta jusqu'au bain, Ayame avait repris un conscience et était très gênée par la situation, elle essaya de protester en vain. Elle sentit l'eau chaude l'entourer.

-arrête Kaname. Va-t-en, c'est embarrassent, souffla-t-elle avec les quelques forces qui lui permettaient encore de parler.

-après ce que tu viens de faire tu crois vraiment que je vais partir, si tu voulais me tuer en te tuant parce que nous sommes liés tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller jusque là, de toute façon ça ne marcherait pas. Le ton de Kaname ne laissait pas place au débat.

Ayame était surprise, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avais pas un seul instant pensé au lien et ce que Kaname pourrait encourir, elle croyait que ça ne lui aurait rien fait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de le blesser. Kaname essuyait doucement le sang qui avait séché sur son corps, et prenait soin de ne pas regarder Ayame dans les yeux. Ayame, elle fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir Kaname et surtout ne pas croiser son regard, elle sentait qu'elle devait avoir les joues toutes rouges mais on pourra sûrement mettre ça sur le compte du bain. L'aura de Kaname avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait ressenti au lac.

Kaname la souleva et l'enroula dans une serviette, sa blessure, avec tout le sang qu'elle avait bu, avait en parti guérit. Il se sentait aussi faible, il avait trop donner son sang et il lui fallait récupérer. Il avait du mal à la porter maintenant. Après lui avoir mis des bandages il s'assit sur son grand lit paré de draps en soie. Ayame tremblait, il se laissa tomber en arrière Ayame tombant en même temps sur lui, elle était de nouveau inconsciente. Il voulu la faire glisser sur le côté mais les bras d'Ayame se resserrèrent autour de son cou. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'insister donc tendit le bras et tira la grosse couette sur eux. Ayame tremblait régulièrement, Kaname après un instant de doute la pris dans ses bras. Elle arrêta de trembler. Le corps d'Ayame contre le sien lui procurait une douce chaleur, après tout demain je ferrai comme si tout ça n'avait pas existé pensa -t-il et il s'endormit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Douceur et Amertume.

Ayame se réveilla trois heures plus tard, elle était bien, une source de chaleur la réchauffait. Elle enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de Kaname, c'est là qu'elle sentit que qu'elle que chose n'allait pas, la source de chaleur était une personne, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et vit qu'elle était couchée à moitié sur Kaname qui dormait. Elle ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir, de toute façon elle n'en avait pas la force, et demain personne n'y penserai plus alors autant rester là un peu plus, elle reposa doucement sa tête au même endroit.

Kaname avait senti Ayame se réveiller et sa surprise, cependant il avait fait semblant de dormir c'était bien plus facile que avoir à faire face à une explication et au regard plein de reproches de celle-ci, cela lui avait fait une drôle d'impression qu'elle reste là et qu'elle ne bouge pas, bien qu'elle soit réveillée. Cette surprise l'avait trahit auprès d'Ayame qui maintenant savait qu'il ne dormait plus. Bien que les deux soient très bien conscients, ils ne bougeaient pas. Kaname était partagé entre l'envie de la pousser plus loin et ne rien faire. Ils avaient besoin de réconfort. Le souffle d'Ayame caressait gentiment son cou qui était très sensible. Un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il senti les lèvres d'Ayame effleurer son cou. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait? Elle devait être au courant que faire ça à quelqu'un était... était... érotique. Rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit. Et les sensations procuré au cou était bien évidement décuplé chez les vampires. Il avait du mal à garder ses idées claires… Il avait désespérément envie qu'elle le morde, mais pas de la même manière brutale et douloureuse qu'au lac. Il monta sa main qui était dans le milieu du dos d'Ayame doucement s'arrêtant au niveau de son cou, les doigts emmêlés dans ses longs cheveux, puis tourna sa tête sur le côté l'invitant. Ayame n'avait plus du tout envie de résister, elle avait follement envie de goûter son sang, de transpercer lentement sa chair. Elle colla ses lèvres sur l'endroit sensible et fit ce qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas planifié, caressa de ses lèvres cette peau qui lui était offerte.

Kaname inspira un trop bruyamment avant de tout bonnement coupé sa respiration, tout son corps était tendu. Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Savait-elle les effets des gestes qu'elle faisait?

Ayame senti son corps se tendre,sa main qu'il avait gardé sur sa nuque se resserrer. Il essayait de se contrôler. Jusqu'où peut-on pousser un Pure Blood, s'interrogea-t-elle. A quelle moment perd il le contrôle sur ce genre de chose. Elle n'avait pas les idées claires pour faire ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Tout sonnait faux et pourtant si faussement délicieux... Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et les referma lentement en n'appuyant légèrement. D'effleurement elle était passée au contact. Elle aimait la sensation douce et le goût qu'avait sa peau. Elle sentit la main de Kaname se crisper sur sa nuque.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour ne pas qu'il perde le contrôle de la situation. Mais ses lèvres chaudes sur son cou... Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Mais elle ne devait pas être consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, et... Oh mon dieu, pourquoi est ce qu'elle empirait les choses, sa langue s'était jointe à ses lèvres pour le torturer encore un peu plus. Il expira trop fort. Sa respiration devenait saccadée. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que la sienne, il pouvait le sentir au souffle d'Ayame dans son cou. Vraiment, il ne fallait pas... Vraiment il n'aurai pas fallu. De toute façon s'était elle qui avait commencé. Il abandonna tout contrôle sur sa respiration. Oui il ressentait du plaisir, du désir... Cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, il aurait voulu lui faire croire pendant un moment que ça ne lui faisait rien, qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Mais finalement il n'en avait pas été capable. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle. Et il commença à remonter lentement le long de la colonne d'Ayame, ses doigts l'effleurait et redescendait plus bas jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il caressa son cou délicatement avec son autre main.

Alors il ne l'a rejetait pas? Un soupir lui échappa quand les mains de Kaname commençèrent à lui procurer de douces caresses. Pourquoi? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça? Elle détestait les vampire surtout les Pure Blood. Alors pourquoi elle aimait les doux soupirs que Kaname faisait? Pourquoi lui procurait-elle du plaisir?

Elle égratignait la peau avec ses dents et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait: l'endroit de son cou qui le fit se crisper à son passage. Alors elle transperça délicatement la peau, cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la dernière fois où elle l'avait mordu violemment dans cette même chambre. Elle entendit un gémissement qui échappa au Pure Blood. Kaname agrippa ses cheveux et la colla un peu plus contre son cou. Le sang délicieux du Pur Blood l'intoxiquait et la grisait, elle ne buvait pas parce qu'elle en avait besoin mais uniquement pour la sensation que son sang lui procurait. Il gémit quelque chose d'à peine audible: Ayame. Elle devait avoir mal entendu.

Les vampires surtout les Pure Blood était particulièrement sensible au niveau du cou, c'est pour cela qu'en générale leur petite amie uniquement partageait leur sang. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit avant? Kaname commençait à vraiment à avoir des problèmes... et si ça continuait Ayame s'en rendrait vite compte… Il avait envie de son sang envie d'elle... Son nom s'échappa de sa bouche entre ouverte. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait? Le désir était trop fort pour le combattre, il roula sur le côté de sorte qu'Ayame se retrouve en dessous de lui. Ce brusque changement fit ouvrir les yeux à Ayame et se détacha de son cou.

Elle regarda Kaname avec surprise et elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et partir de là mais Kaname ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il l'embrassa. Elle voulut lever ses mains mais il les pris dans les siennes et les collèrent contre le matelas. La serviette, seul vêtement d'Ayame, avait glissé quand ils s'étaient retournés.

Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour entreprendre... entreprendre...ça. Elle luttait contre des sentiments et des idées opposées. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un homme. Une des mains de Kaname descendait lentement sur son ventre... Et, et il allait la mordre... L'image du Pure Blood qui avait tué sa famille, se heurta à elle. Tout se mélangeait. Elle revoyait le rouge, pouvait à nouveau ressentir la douleur de cette morsure horrible. Elle prit peur, paniqua.

Kaname se heurta à la violence de sa réticence à travers leur Lien pourtant en parti bloqué. Alors c'était ça, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle faisait. En fait jamais elle n'aurait fait ça de sa propre volonté. Le vampire en elle avait du prendre le dessus pendant un moment. Ou alors elle avait juste joué avec lui.

Il ne perçu pas la raison de la chose. Juste qu'elle y était fortement opposée.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde, ça fait ... une éternité que je n'avais pas posté. La vérité et que mon ordi a planté il y a de ça un moment et que j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais écrit. J'étais pratiquement à la fin de l'histoire. J'ai eu tellement les boules que je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout refaire. Mais ça y est je m'y remet.**

**Mille pardons pour ceux qui ont attendu, enfin qui ne doivent plus attendre d'ailleurs maintenant -_-'**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Ignorance

Ayame était assise sur sa fenêtre, les jambes dans le vide regardant les rayons argentés de la Lune. Les images de la nuit dernière défilaient sans arrêt dans sa tête. Pourtant elle essayait de toute ses forces d'oublier, en vain. L'image de Kaname était gravé dans chacune de ses pensées. Elle sauta et retomba doucement dans l'herbe humide. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, tout avait été trop vite, tout était encore flou. Elle aurait dû mourir, elle n'aurait jamais dû faire … ce qu'elle avait oser faire. Mais qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête franchement ? Elle le détestait, il représentait tout ce qu'elle haïssait dans ce monde. Il ne fallait plus y penser, n'est ce pas ?

L'aube allait bientôt se lever et elle savait qu'elle serait obligée de le voir demain, elle le croiserait forcément. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il y avait cette sensation qui ne la quittait jamais, cette sensation de mal-être… Avant qu'elle parte la nuit dernière, elle s'était retournée et là ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait profondément choquée. Kaname la regardait avec ce regard… Il avait perdu toute son arrogance habituelle et son mépris, il était… déçu… blessé même, on aurait pu dire. Déçu de quoi, il attendait quoi après tout ? Ce n'était absolument pas possible qu'elle ai pu blesser le Pur Blood. Si ?

Elle errait dans le parc sous les rayons lunaire. Elle aimait tellement contempler la Lune… Après tout elle était la seule à l'avoir toujours accompagnée. Et au lac, elle avait été là aussi…

L'air frais de la nuit lui faisait du bien. Elle avait besoin de fraîcheur. Elle avait besoin de … tellement de choses. Non, en fait on pouvait le traduire par une seule chose, une chose à laquelle elle pourrait raccrocher sa misérable Vie. Le bilan consternant s'étalait devant elle. Elle avait aimé ses parents, ils étaient morts. Elle avait aimé Misa, elle était morte. Elle avait voulu mourir, on ne lui avait pas permis. Alors qu'est qu'elle devait faire maintenant ?

Maintenant qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans une telle situation ? Maintenant qu'elle avait fait ces … choses… S'il y avait pu avoir un moment où elle aurait pu avoir une relation "normale", par normale on entend se parler à peu près décement, elle l'avait perdu cette nuit.

Elle n'avait plus la force d'haïr Kaname non plus. La haine est ce qui l'avait longtemps fait tenir debout. La haine des vampires, la haine des Pur Blood. Mais elle préférait ressentir cette haine que se vide immense qui s'engouffrait en elle un peu plus chaque instant.

Finalement, n'était-elle pas morte ?

Elle se sentait comme morte en tout cas, maintenant qu'elle avait tout perdu, et qu'elle savait que tout était irrémédiable, y compris sa vie. Elle n'avait même pas le pouvoir de Vie ou de Mort sur elle-même. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Que lui restait-elle ?

Ses pas l'avaient guidée jusqu'au lac. Elle regarda la surface plane de l'eau sombre. Elle avait été bercée pas ces eaux calmes il y a de cela pas si longtemps. Ce sentiment de paix qui l'avait envahi…

Et puis tout était redevenu comme avant, au point de départ, elle vivait, elle n'avait pourtant toujours aucune envie de le faire. Elle n'avait plus spécialement envie de mourir non plus, mais qu'est ce qu'elle était censée faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait se payer le luxe d'avoir des projets d'avenir non plus. Elle était liée à Kaname et ne pouvait vivre sans lui, comme dépendante d'une drogue. Ne lui était-il pas permis d'avoir ses propres envies ? Ses propres rêves ? Son propre Avenir ?

De toute évidence non.

La situation en pouvait pas être pire. Ce qu'elle avait fait avec Kaname … Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait au juste d'ailleurs. Pourquoi sa présence la rassurait, pourquoi elle voulait être près de lui, même en ce moment. Pourtant elle se sentait tellement sale… De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas effacer ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne se mentait pas non plus, quand Kaname avait posé ses mains dans son dos, une chaleur l'avait envahi, qui était remontée jusqu'à son âme froide. Kaname était un vampire, le contact physique n'avait pas dû le déranger plus que ça. Et puis il avait aussi perdu pas mal de sang, il avait sûrement l'intention de la mordre ensuite. En fin de compte, elle ne pouvait être complètement honnête avec elle même. Elle était presque sûre d'avoir blessé Kaname, qu'à ce moment là, Kaname l'orgueilleux Pur Blood, avait lui aussi eu besoin d'elle. Et là, elle avait fui. Décidément elle ne pouvait vraiment être d'aucune utilité, même pour un instant. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait été à ce moment là : un objet utile prêt à servir pour se consoler ou autre. Non ?

Il n'y avait pas d'autre hypothèse possible.

Mais elle ? Ayame le savait, elle éprouvait ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à des "sentiments" pour ce vampire imbu de lui même. Quel genre de sentiment, ça c'était trop compliqué, un mélange confus. Mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il y avait belle et bien des sentiments, que ce soit de la tendresse à ce moment là ou de la haine la plus grande partie du temps. Les sentiments étaient quelque chose de tellement dangereux. Ils pouvaient grandir, évoluer, jusqu'à ce qu'on vous les arrache. Et là c'était encore plus douloureux que n'importe qu'elle autre chose dans ce monde. La haine ne faisait pas exception. Pour haïr quelqu'un, il faut lui porter une certaine importance. Et cette personne est à même de vous atteindre. L'Ignorance. Voilà ce qui était dénué de tout sentiments. Ne pas accorder d'importance aux autres, les ignorer, faire qu'ils ne peuvent plus vous atteindre.

Elle avait trouvé sa réponse.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir, très bien elle vivrait. Enfin survivrait pour être exacte.

Dorénavant elle vivrait pour le Néant, le vide qui tourbillonnait dans son âme. On a pas besoin d'être heureux pour vivre. Le vide, l'ignorance de toutes autres choses. Elle allait devenir plus vide de sentiment qu'elle ne l'était déjà, plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Elle devait vivre, très bien.

* * *

**J'essayerai de poster rapidement. **

**J'attends vos reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre en ligne. **

**Bonne Lecture et Merci pour ceux qui m'encouragent, ça me fait très plaisir :)**

* * *

Chapitre 11: Blessures

Kaname regardait par la fenêtre le parc baigné dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Bientôt l'aube se lèverait. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Ayame. Il avait souvent repensé à ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Elle, parmi tous, avait réussi à le blesser. Oui, il avait été blessé. Alors c'était ça, ça façon de le remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie ? Ou alors elle avait voulu se venger de lui pour ne pas l'avoir laisser mourir et avait décidé de le ridiculiser et de lui montrer ses faiblesses ?

Elle avait sûrement tout fait pour l'éviter, et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas franchement non plus essayé de la croiser. Mais il le ressentait. Elle avait besoin de sang et ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait ce vague ressentiment, mais il devenait plus fort chaque jour. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle ait réussi à tenir aussi longtemps sans le revoir. Sa blessure ne devait sûrement pas être entièrement guérie. Les souvenirs de cette nuit là défilèrent encore une fois dans sa mémoire et un sentiment de malaise se heurta à son égo. Rejet. Il ne connaissait pas ce mot, il ne l'avait jamais connu. Elle avait joué avec lui pour mieux le rejeter. Il voulait la faire souffrir, la heurter. Non... pas physiquement. La heurter comme elle, elle avait réussi à le faire. La blesser. Lui montrer qu'elle se trompait lourdement si elle pensait avoir le moindre contrôle sur la situation. Il allait lui montrer à quelle point elle avait besoin de lui.

De toute évidence, elle ne viendrait pas d'elle même, il allait devoir aller la chercher. Le jour se levait donc aucun vampire ne serait là pour voir où il allait. De toute façon il était le seul autorisé à pénétrer chez les humains sans prévenir quelqu'un à l'avance. Cela avait de bons côtés d'être de président du dortoir et d'être dans les petits papiers de la directrice. Après qu'il lui ait appri pour Ayame, elle lui avait donné un total accès à l'école pour que le secret soit gardé, ça avait le mérite d'au moins lui servir à quelque chose finalement.

Il s'assura que tout le monde dormait et prit le chemin qui le conduirait jusqu'à la chambre d'Ayame.

Ayame était debout devant son miroir. Elle confronta son regard au miroir. Elle était pitoyable, elle avait les yeux rouges sang. Elle avait une bande du haut de la poitrine qui s'enroulait autour de son corps et descendait juste au-dessus de son nombril. Elle saignait, la bande blanche s'était teintée ici et là de petites taches rouges. Cela devait faire trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas bu de sang et sa blessure s'était réouverte. Il fallait qu'elle se confronte à Kaname, elle n'avait plus le choix. Sinon elle pourrait très bien attaquer un humain dans les prochaines heures, elle le savait et ne pouvait prendre ce risque. Elle remit la chemise blanche de son uniforme et ouvrit la porte, décider à aller le voir.

Kaname allait frappé quand Ayame ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec. Elle le regarda un instant un air hébétée, la bouche légèrement ouverte et soudain lui referma la porte au nez aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouverte. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à un bon accueil mais là c'était vraiment … bizarre. Il ouvrit la porte, elle était assise sur son lit, les doigts crispés dans les draps, elle n'allait pas bien, elle souffrait.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine maintenant que de jour en jour la douleur qu'elle ressentait à l'endroit où la balle l'avait atteinte augmentait. Kaname pouvait le percevoir, et par leur Lien, et par le fait qu'Ayame n'avait pas réagi quand il était rentré, ne lui avait pas balancé un "si j'ai fermé la porte c'était pas pour que tu t'invites" ou quelque chose du genre. Kaname s'assit en face d'elle sans dire un mot. Elle avait le visage baissé et regardait obstinément par terre, telle une gamine qui faisait un caprice. Oui, c'était très certainement ce qu'il aurait pensé si sa douleur n'était pas aussi visible.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'accroupit pour être plus bas qu'elle. Il voulait voir. Il voulait regarder son beau visage empreint de douleur. Une partie de lui éprouvait une grande satisfaction à voir Ayame dans cet état là. L'autre… L'autre… éprouvait de la pitié, à moins que ce ne soit de la tendresse …

Il la prit par le menton et lui releva fermement la tête de sorte à ce qu'elle le regarde en face et qu'il puisse contempler assez de douleur pour, peut-être, pouvoir lui pardonner l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle essaya de détourner la tête mais Kaname lui saisit le visage à lui en faire mal et le tourna vers lui. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer à quelle point elle souffrait, à quelle point elle avait envie de son sang, à quelle point elle avait besoin de lui.

Mais il avait gagné, elle avait trop mal, elle souffrait trop, l'envie du sang, de son sang, devenait beaucoup trop forte. Pourquoi elle ne s'était pas décidée avant ? Elle aurait pu marcher dignement jusqu'à la chambre de Kaname et lui demander son sang, cela aurait été SA décision, et elle n'aurait pas été obligée de se montrer aussi faible. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas une fois de plus pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. N'apprendra-t-elle donc jamais ?

Une larme coula lentement sur la joue d'Ayame. Sans affaiblir la prise qu'il avait sur son visage, Kaname l'essuya d'un doigt. C'est à ce moment la qu'elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Rouges. Un Rouge pur et étincelant. Il pouvait aisément y lire la douleur et la résignation. Il n'arrivait pas être complètement satisfait à cette vue. Une partie de lui s'y refusait. Et leur Lien donnait une dimension réelle à sa douleur, il ne la contemplait pas uniquement, il en ressentait une partie. Il lâcha le visage d'Ayame et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise et la descendit sur son épaule. Il n'allait pas lui faciliter le travail. Il voulait que ce soit elle qui soit obligée de prendre cette initiative.

Tout en faisant ça son regard était resté plongé dans celui d'Ayame. Il voulait voir son abandon, il prendrait plaisir à lui rappeler ce moment là à l'occasion. Ayame ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux pendant qu'elle glissait du lit jusqu'au sol froid. Elle tomba à genoux et s'agrippa à la chemise de Kaname. Elle tira dessus de toute ses forces pour pouvoir lever le haut de son corps et arriver au même niveau que Kaname toujours accroupit qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Elle savait qu'il voulait lui montrer à quelle point elle avait besoin de lui, et quoi de pire que ce qu'il lui infligeait, car c'était tellement vrai et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Même son corps ne l'écoutait plus quand il s'agissait de sang.

Elle planta ses crocs dans son cou et passa un bras autour autour de lui pour se maintenir, puis un deuxième.

Kaname avait gagné. Mais il n'en ressentait pas toute la satisfaction attendue.

Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se maintenir. En moins de trois minutes elle bu plus de deux litres de sang. Kaname sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête, mais avant qu'il ai pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher de boire plus, elle arrêta. Elle avait arrêté mais ses crocs étaient toujours plantés douloureusement dans son cou. Il fallait qu'il la surveille, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans une chambre entourée d'humains. Il essaya de la tirer loin de lui mais, comme par réflexe, elle le mordit plus fort. Il allait devoir attendre si il ne voulait pas s'arracher une partie du cou. Il se releva tant bien que mal et mettant les jambes d'Ayame de chaque côté de son corps pour qu'elle soit plus facile à porter sans que son poids porte de trop sur sa morsure et amplifie la douleur que ressentait Kaname. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe inconsciente à ce moment là ? En plus il allait devoir aller jusque dans sa chambre en portant Ayame comme ça. Si jamais il croisait un vampire il sentirait forcément l'odeur de son sang, car avec des crocs plantés dans son cou sa blessure ne pouvait pas se refermer. Une fois arrivé il n'y aurait plus de soucis à se faire, les odeurs de sang ne pouvaient filtrer en dehors de sa chambre, elle avait été prévue à cette effet là. Comme toute chambre d'un Pur Blood d'ailleurs. Il faut croire que des fois cela pouvait servir, mais il doutait fortement que tous les Pur Blood gardent des ex-humaine Hunter en manque de sang dans leur chambre. Quelle ironie, qu'est qu'il ferait si jamais quelqu'un venait à s'en apercevoir ? Ayame… Il fallait toujours qu'elle complique les choses. Qu'elle lui complique la vie.

* * *

**Reviews plz  
****même si je ne réponds pas toujours ( je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ... Et je m'en excuse ) Je suis toujours ravie de lire vos commentaires**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde ! Chapitre un peu court mais le chapitre 13 est déjà écrit donc pas d'inquiétude ^^**

**Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 Hésitation

Kaname avait réussi à regagner sa chambre sans que personne ne le remarque. Tout ça était bien joli mais il faisait quoi maintenant, de cette ex-humaine Hunter pendue à son cou, et ce n'était pas peu dire…

Il restait là, debout dans l'entrée de sa chambre en essayant d'énumérer mentalement les solutions dont il disposait, mais aucune ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il était censé faire quoi ? Il n'avait jamais eu ce problème au paravant et ne connaissait aucun vampire ayant eu ce genre d'expérience. Il s'assit sur son lit, Ayame toujours sur lui. Il essaya une dernière fois de lui tirer doucement la tête en arrière mais en vain. Visiblement ce n'est pas en forcement les choses qu'il allait aboutir quelque part… Peut-être avait-elle juste besoin d'être rassurée ? Il ressentait toujours un malaise, elle avait toujours mal, même inconsciemment.

Sans réfléchir il remonta sa main le long du dos d'Ayame et s'arrêta à la base de son cou, ses longs cheveux s'emmêlant entre ses doigts. La tenir comme ça n'était pas quelque chose de désagréable, si seulement elle pouvait plus souvent se taire comme ça… Elle était inconsciente, il ne risquait donc rien à montrer une petite faiblesse. Il ne pouvait le nier, il était attiré par elle au moins aussi fort qu'il pouvait la détester à certain moment. Sa peau était douce, il caressait la base de son cou du bout des doigts. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se retrouve dans des situations compromettantes ? Ayame avait le don pour engendrer ce genre de situation et ensuite partir, ou le blesser.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que le corps d'Ayame s'était détendu et que la pression de ses mâchoires se faisait de moins en moins forte. Ses crocs avaient peu à peu diminués jusqu'à récupérer leur taille habituelles. La tête d'Ayame reposait maintenant sur l'épaule de Kaname, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle l'avait enfin lâché. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, une seconde, une éternité, Kaname n'aurait pas pu le dire, il avait l'esprit comme vide et ne pensait plus à rien. Quand il récupéra son sens de la réalité il décida de couper court à ce moment étrange et allongea Ayame dans son lit. Elle avait du sang qui avait coulé du coin de sa bouche jusque dans son cou. Elle n'était même pas fichue de boire proprement. Il se pencha et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres tout en suivant la trace de sang, ça n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment sécher et il fut aisé d'enlever la plus grosse partie.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il vit qu'il y avait du sang sur le chemisier blanc d'Ayame. Il l'ouvrit rapidement sans se poser d'avantage de question sur le moment, et vit la bande blanche qui allait de son nombril et remontait jusqu'en haut de sa poitrine. Une grosse tache rouge s'étalait sur toute une partie. Pas étonnant qu'elle ai bu autant pour ensuite s'évanouir… La blessure s'était réouverte. Il fallait qu'il voit dans quel état s'était. Il commença à enlever la bande et s'arrêta net. Portait-elle quelque chose en plus de la bande ? Il ne voyait aucune bretelle dépasser. Il ne pouvait pas la déshabiller alors qu'elle était encore inconsciente, si ? Pourquoi se posait-il même la question, ça ne l'avait pas du tout gêné la nuit du lac. Alors pourquoi là il sentait que s'il faisait ça il violerait l'intimité d'Ayame. Et comment réagirait-elle si elle se réveillait pendant qu'il la déshabillait ? Après qu'elle soit partie l'autre nuit ce n'était pas pour que maintenant il la déshabille même si c'était uniquement pour la soigner. Serait-il capable de regarder son corps sans aucune autre penser que celle de la soigner, sans regarder sa peau, ses courbes ?

De toute façon elle lui appartenait. Il reprit le bout de la bande pour le relâcher quelque seconde plus tard.

Décidément il l'a détestait cette fille. Il devait bien être le seul Pur Blood à se préoccuper de l'intimité d'une Ex-humaine hunter qui de toute manière lui appartenait.

Pourtant il n'avait pas du tout le sentiment qu'elle lui appartenait, mais plutôt celui qu'elle était intouchable, loin, très loin de lui.

Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua doucement.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne savait pas où elle était et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Kaname. Elle tenta de se relever brusquement mais une douleur foudroyante lui traversa le haut du corps pour redescendre le long de sa colonne. D'une main Kaname la repoussa sur le matelas et lui ordonna :

- "Ne bouge pas, tu es trop faible."

- "Comme si j'avais le choix de toute manière.", répondit-elle en refermant les yeux sous la douleur.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait si mal. Kaname la fixait, comme si il voulait lui dire quelque chose ou autre.

- "Quoi ?"

Kaname ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant de trouver les mots les plus appropriés pour formuler sa demande étrange. Finalement il répondit d'un ton bref :

- "Il faut que je regarde."

- "Hein ?" Ayame le regarda interloquée, ne comprenant pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Et puis lentement il descendit son regard jusqu'aux bandages qui entouraient une bonne partie du haut de son corps. Quand elle comprit enfin de quoi il voulait parler elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Mais il la coupa et ajouta :

- "Je peux ?"

Alors là, elle était complètement perdue. C'était une … question ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête franchement, pour lui demander tout à coup son avis ? Il voulait qu'elle lui donne la permission … de la … déshabiller ? Bah voyons, et puis quoi encore ! S'il fallait VRAIMENT qu'il regarde pourquoi il lui avait demander son avis, il aurait pu le faire quand elle dormait, non ?

Il ne pensait quand même pas qu'elle allait lui dire : " Mais bien sûr, y a aucun problème." Il y avait un GROS problème justement. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait à cet abruti ? Et puis elle se trouvait déjà assez minable comme ça. Il avait déjà eu ce qu'il voulait, non ? Il lui avait montré qu'elle ne pouvait lutter contre la soif de sang, contre l'envie de SON sang. Il était devenu une nécessité pour elle. Elle le savait depuis un moment déjà. Elle savait être réaliste et voir les choses tels quelles étaient. Il ne voulait pas en plus qu'elle capitule complètement ? Son corps lui appartenait encore, du moins elle aimait à le penser. Et puis c'était … gênant ? Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait chaud au visage, elle avait dû rougir en plus de ça. Merveilleux, tout ça était vraiment merveilleux.

Mais une chose était sûre, il n'obtiendrait jamais de oui de sa part, elle ne lui donnerait jamais quelque chose volontairement. Et puis de toute façon, même si elle disait non, l'issu du problème serait la même. L'orgueilleux Pur Blood ne resterait jamais sur un non.

C'était juste inimaginable...

* * *

**Reviews plz :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonne Lecture à tous :) **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 13 Interprétations et Vérités ensanglantées

Kaname la regardait et attendait sa réponse. Il avait pu lire sur le visage d'Ayame le choque que cette simple question avait causé, mais après le choque était apparue la colère, pour ensuite laisser place à la gêne. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotions passer aussi rapidement sur le visage d'une personne, et encore moins sur celui d'Ayame, qui en général ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

- "Non.

Finalement sa réponse était tombée, mais ce n'était pas comme si il s'attendait à un oui de toute façon, si ? Pourtant ce non ne lui allait pas du tout. Il lui répliqua :

- C'est bon c'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu e n t i è r e m e n t nue de toute façon.

Elle sentit son visage s'enflammer. Il avait piqué son égo, elle ne voulait pas repenser à ce moment, jamais, et là Kaname lui jetait à la face.

- C'est pas comme si tu m'avais un jour demandé mon avis, répliqua-t-elle, blessée.

Le ton commençait à monter.

Le sang de Kaname ne fit qu'un tour, c'était injuste, elle n'avait aucun droit de dire ça, surtout alors que c'était elle qui avait commencé tout ça ce jour là, consciente de ce qu'elle faisait ou non. En plus il ne l'avait jamais forcée à quoi que ce soit et l'avait même laissé partir, ce qu'il n'était absolument pas tenu de faire. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander son avis en fait. Il lui répondit d'un ton cassant :

- Pourtant il me semble que ce n'est pas MOI qui ai commencé… justement. Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Alors ça te dérange pas d'embrasser un vampire dans le cou, de surcroit un Pur Blood, plusieurs fois, d'une manière plus qu'érotique alors que t'es à moitié nue dans ses bras mais juste te laisser soigner c'est trop compliqué ? C'est vrai que là faudrait donner un peu de ta personne, et qui y a personne à ridiculiser donc aucun enjeux pour toi, hein.

Ayame s'était redressée, rouge de honte et de colère et s'écria :

- Quels enjeux ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi, je ne contrôlais rien, c'est … c'est mon côté vampire qui avait pris le dessus ! OK, d'une elle mentait et de deux c'était l'excuse la plus minable et pathétique qu'elle aurait pu trouver, digne d'une gamine de 5 ans. Elle enchaîna, c'est moi qui ai perdu ma dignité ce jour-là, mais non hein, faut toujours que tu penses qu'à ta petite personne, comme tout bon Pur Blood égoïste, orgueilleux et … et … détestable qui se respecte.

Comment osait-elle dire ça ? Kaname l'attrapa par la gorge et la plaqua contre le lit.

- Faudrait pas que t'oublies que c'est un égoïste, orgueilleux et détestable Pur Blood qui t'a empêché de devenir un déchet pour ensuite mourir.

- C'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait pour moi, tu servais uniquement ton propre intérêt, tu l'as fait uniquement pour Misa, si elle n'avait pas été là tu m'aurais laissé crever comme un chien, alors arrête avec ta pseudo charité, j'en ai pas besoin ! En fait si, tu aurais peut être fait la même chose, ça doit t'amuser d'avoir un chien hein, tu t'amuses bien j'espère. C'est vrai, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi et j'ai nul part où t'échapper. Tu prends plaisir j'es…"

Ayame ne put finir sa phrase, elle se retrouva encastrée dans le mur, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Kaname l'étranglait à moitié et elle ne touchait plus le sol. Avait-elle été trop loin ?

Une aura noir s'était formée tout autour de Kaname, ses yeux était rouge vif. Alors c'était comme ça qu'elle le voyait ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il avait tellement envie de déchirer sa peau délicate. Une forte odeur de sang lui rendit le sens de la réalité. Il avait oublié pendant un instant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Ayame. Du sang coulait le long de son ventre jusqu'à sa jupe. Finalement, elle réussissait toujours à le mettre hors de lui. Il regagna son calme et la redescendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol, sa main s'était desserrée mais il tenait toujours Ayame fermement par le cou.

- "Si c'est ce que tu as envie de croire, vas-y."

Elle avait eu tort. Elle s'était emportée et avait dit plus qu'elle en avait l'intention. Mais après tout c'était sûrement ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Ce qu'il lui faisait le plus mal, ce n'était pas la main de Kaname serrée sur sa gorge, mais son regard. Elle l'avait blessé, elle le savait, mais il l'avait blessée aussi. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Après tout, c'était la seule personne qui lui restait, et elle faisait tout pour le repousser le plus loin possible, dès qu'elle avait l'occasion de le blesser elle le faisait. Mais après coup elle en avait presque toujours souffert. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée … Après tout Kaname n'avait pas l'air tellement d'accord avec sa version des choses et le lui avait fait clairement ressentir d'ailleurs. Est-ce que d'une façon ou d'une autre il … tenait à elle ? Ou l'avait-elle juste blessée dans son ego ?

Kaname se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'odeur. L'odeur du sang d'Ayame. Le souvenirs du jour où il l'avait mordu lui revint en mémoire. Ce goût, cette intoxication… Il n'avait bu son sang qu'une seule fois, mais elle, combien de fois avait-elle bu le sien ? D'ordinaire, dans les cas d'un Lien partagé, c'était justement : partagé. Mais là, ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait goûté à son sang ?

Elle ressentait de vague sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens. Mais ils étaient comme envelopper dans une brume épaisse. Leur lien n'était pas aussi bloqué que d'habitude, sûrement à cause de leur colère respective. Elle se laissa envelopper dans cette brume. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de mentir, de se mentir. Plus elle se laissait envelopper dans cette brume, plus les sentiments de Kaname se rapprochait d'elle. Devenait presque … palpable. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui l'entourait, mais elle avait envie de savoir, de comprendre, de se rapprocher de ces sentiments. Elle était comme attirée par cette étrange sensation.

Soudain des images se heurtèrent à elle.

Kaname sentit une proximité inhabituelle avec Ayame, il l'a maintenait toujours au mur, mais cette sensation n'était pas physique mais uniquement mental. Leur Lien s'était ouvert à cause de fortes émotions synchronisées, en grande partie de la colère sourde qu'ils avaient sûrement ressenti en même temps. Il ne le comprit que trop tard. Les souvenirs qu'il venait de se rappeler mélangé à ses envies, les images de quand il était arrivé dans sa chambre, la façon dont Ayame s'était calmée dans ses bras, ses doigts qui caressaient doucement son cou, à ce moment là si seulement il avait bu son sang, il en avait tellement envie là tout de suite…

Il était sûr qu'à ce moment là, elle aussi les avait vues, ces images dont elle n'avaient aucun souvenir.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça soit à ce moment précis qu'il ait choisi de comparer la Ayame qu'il détestait tant et celle pour qui il pouvait éprouver de la tendresse ? Il n'aurait pas voulu partager cette réalité. Et surtout pas avec elle. En tout cas ça lui montrait une réalité qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter vu le discours qu'elle lui avait tenu juste avant. Finalement, ce n'était peut être pas si mal qu'elle voit d'elle même la façon dont elle pouvait réagir à son contact quand elle n'était pas consciente, il espérait juste qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti son envie de la mordre, de boire son sang encore une fois …

Kaname garda un calme froid et ne laissa rien transparaitre.

Il pu lire le trouble que ces images avaient causées l'espace d'un instant dans les yeux d'Ayame et puis un masque de glace remplaça aussitôt ce trouble. Elle ne savait sûrement pas que Kaname savait ce qu'elle avait vu. C'est vrai qu'en fait elle ne savait rien concernant les effets que pouvait avoir un Lien entre deux personnes et ce qui était possible de faire.

Lui non plus d'ailleurs apparemment, étant un Pur Blood, il était sûr de pouvoir se passer de son sang, qu'il n'éprouverait jamais le BESOIN d'en boire.

Pourtant il en pouvait pas, elle était déjà blessée …

Mais il l'a tenait toujours par la gorge. Il sentait son pouls contre sa main. Ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses. Elle avait bu tellement de fois le sien… Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour répondre dans le sens de son envie de sang.

Il se pencha vers Ayame. Elle était figée, elle ne comprenait pas ce que Kaname faisait, pourtant un vague sentiment de peur l'envahit. Il se rapprocha et qu'en elle sentit son souffle sur son cou, tout devint clair, il allait … la mordre… A cette idée, la même peur panique qu'après l'épisode du lac la saisit. Elle ne la contrôlait pas. Des yeux rouge sang dans la nuit… Cette nuit là … la nuit de ses 12 ans … Ce vampire … Ce Pur Blood … Cette peur, cette douleur qui avait envahit tout son corps lorsqu'elle s'était fait mordre, cette souffrance qui avait rampé jusque son âme …

Leur Lien étant plus ouvert que d'habitude, le souvenir de souffrance, la peur panique, des bribes d'images parvinrent jusque Kaname. Tout son être criait s'y opposait. Cette sensation … Il l'a connaissait, il l'avait déjà ressentie, mais moins clairement. Cette fois là, après qu'il ai embrassé Ayame, il allait la mordre. C'est là qu'il l'avait ressenti, cette forte opposition à lui, cette envie de fuir… Il n'avait pas pensé à cette instant que la cause puisse être juste qu'il allait la mordre. Après tout il était un vampire, elle aussi. Alors voilà ce qu'il représentait aux yeux d'Ayame, un monstre. Elle avait peur de lui. Tout sonnait faux, ça l'énervait tellement qu'elle puisse le comparer à ce vampire qu'il l'avait mordu. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre. La seule et unique fois où il l'avait mordu elle était inconsciente. Se faire mordre n'évoquait pour elle que souffrance, sentiment de violation.

- Kaname-sama ? Vous êtes là ? C'est Akiko. Heu, il a quelque chose dont j'aurais aimé vous parler si vous avez du temps.

Akiko. Son amie d'enfance… On dirait qu'elle était arrivée au bon moment. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, de partir loin d'Ayame, de ne plus avoir l'odeur de son sang qui l'entoure.

- Attends moi dans la salle commune, je t'y rejoints dans un instant.

- Ah, heu d'accord. Je vous y attendrais.

Akiko trouvait bizarre qu'il lui donne rendez-vous dans la salle commune, d'habitude il l'a faisait toujours rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle ne se posa pas plus de question et s'éloigna.

Kaname lâcha Ayame, qui glissa le long du mur jusqu'à que ses genoux touchent le sol.

Il partit sans un regard en arrière, fermant à clé derrière lui et la laissant seule dans la confusion la plus totale.

* * *

**Review plz =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Et voilà le chapitre 14, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 14 Détermination et Concessions

Ayame était assise dans sa chambre et repensait aux événements de ces derniers mois. Même avec le sang de Kaname sa blessure avait mis longtemps à guérir, même si aujourd'hui il n'en restait plus aucune trace. Sa relation était devenue complètement étrange avec Kaname. En fait elle n'avait plus aucune relation. Depuis le jour où il était parti et l'avait laissé sur le sol froid, seule, elle ne l'avait revu uniquement quand elle avait eu besoin de son sang. Quand elle allait le voir, il ne lui adressait pas un seul mot, elle non plus d'ailleurs. Tout les deux savait pourquoi elle venait, elle prenait ce dont elle avait besoin et repartait dans le même silence qu'elle était entrée.

C'était la directrice qui l'avait ramassée dans la chambre de Kaname. Elle n'avait demandé aucune précision sur ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était sûrement Kaname qui lui avait fourni les clés de sa chambre pour qu'elle vienne l'aider. Elle l'avait soignée et l'avait remise sur pied avec un sort Hunter.

Depuis elle se sentait désespérément seule. Au moins les prises de tête avec Kaname l'occupaient, s'évertuer à le détester remplissait une partie de son temps. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris qu'est ce qu'il l'avait retenu de la mordre ce jour là. Et le voir partir comme ça, sans un regard en arrière l'avait presque plus choquée encore. Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, l'ignorance, le vide. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe.

Elle pris la direction du bureau de la directrice. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et à la permission de celle qu'elle désirait voir, elle entra et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

- J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

- Quand est ce que tu arrêteras de me vouvoyer ? Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant, non ? Alors dit moi, qu'est qui t'amène ? C'est plutôt rare que tu viennes me voir… Mais en tout cas ça me fait toujours très plaisir, termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je voudrais devenir plus forte.

La directrice la regarda un moment, un peu perdue, le comportement d'Ayame était inhabituel, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle fronça les sourcils, et lui demanda :

- Comment ça ?

Ayame releva la tête, regarda la directrice dans les yeux et reprit :

- Je ne peux pas rester aussi faible que je le suis maintenant. Je veux reprendre mes fonctions de gardienne, je veux aussi approfondir mon contrôle de mes capacités de Hunter.

- C'est impossible ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Tu peux reprendre tes fonctions de gardienne mais pour le reste tu es à moitié vampire ! L'accès aux savoir Hunter est interdit aux vampires, tu le sais mieux que personne.

- Je suis aussi Hunter ! et quoi de mieux qu'un vampire pour tuer des vampires ?

- Tu n'y penses pas quand même ? Tu fais aussi partie de leur monde.

- Je ne fais plus partie d'aucun monde à l'heure qui l'est. Mon existence même est une erreur, autant qu'elle puisse servir à quelque chose ! Et je préfère me battre pour quelque chose que je trouve juste. Me rendre utile.

- Serais-tu capable de tuer des Ex-Humains déchues alors que c'est ce que toi même tu as risqué de devenir ? Tu connais leur souffrance, tu as été à leur place.

- Justement. Et puis j'en ai besoin, je vais devenir folle à ne rien faire. Si vous ne me le permettez pas je trouvais une autre solution moi-même.

La directrice pouvait lire la détermination dans les yeux d'Ayame, elle était comme ça, quand elle avait décidé quelque chose elle ne reviendrait pas dessus. De toute façon elle pensait déjà à lui donner une formation plus complète. Finalement elle était plutôt satisfaite. Cela signifiait qu'Ayame recommençait à vouloir vivre, non ?

- Tu reprends tes fonctions de gardienne dès ce soir si tu te soumets à une condition seulement et j'en informerai Kaname.

- Il n'a pas à être au courant, ça ne le regarde pas. J'ai le droit de prendre mes propres décisions sans qu'il en soit informé ! Je ne lui appartiens pas !

- Il est responsable du dortoir des vampires. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit toi ou non. Et tu devras travailler avec Shunsuke, je te préviens, c'est un vampire, un noble de surcroît. Tu te sens toujours capable de reprendre tes fonctions ?

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Depuis quand les vampires peuvent remplir ce rôle ? C'est justement pour protéger les Humains des gens comme eux que les gardiens sont là ! Ce …

- Tais-toi. Ce n'est pas un choix. Tu en es capable ou non ? C'est la seule question qui s'offre à toi pour le moment.

Ayame baissa la tête, profondément énervée.

- Oui. Mais expliquez-moi au moins.

La directrice reprit,

- C'est le bon moment pour toi pour essayer d'apprendre à connaître les vampires, dont tu fais accessoirement partie je te le rappelle. Tu seras sous son autorité jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que tu ne perdes pas le contrôle. Tu vas voir Kaname de moins en moins souvent, je me trompe ?

- Quel rapport ?

- Le rapport est que tu attends toujours ta limite, et que ça a déjà dérapé avant, avec la fille près du lac.

Ayame n'avait franchement pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle, elle se détestait déjà assez elle-même.

- Mais je vais mieux et …

- C'est la seule proposition que j'ai à te faire. L'accepter ou non est entièrement de ta volonté.

- J'accepte.

Après tout elle cherchait à se distraire, quoi de mieux qu'un nouveau vampire à détester ? Et puis au moins ça l'occuperait et elle oublierait peut-être ce vide menaçant qui flottait tout autour d'elle. Mais être sous l'autorité d'un vampire n'avait rien de réjouissant.

Après que la directrice l'ai fait appelé, Shunsuke rentra dans le bureau de la directrice.

Ayame se retourna et l'observa, il était grand, presque aussi grand que Kaname. Des mèches de cheveux noirs tombaient devant ses yeux et son visage. On aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas se que signifiait se brosser les cheveux. Il portait l'uniforme entièrement blanc et rouge de la Night Class, pourtant elle ne l'avait jamais vu au-paravant, il devait être nouveau.

-Alors c'est elle Ayame. Intéressant, dit-il avec un demi sourire.

Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Et pourquoi souriait-il à moitié cet abruti ?

La directrice répondit calmement :

- Oui. Vous pouvez partir, vos fonctions prennent effet dès que vous franchirez le pas de cette pièce. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez des questions.

La directrice lui tendit le Bloody Rose. Elle le lui avait enlevé après qu'elle se soit tirée elle-même dessus.

Elle le prit et le rangea sous sa jupe. Cela faisait un bien fou de l'avoir de nouveau collé contre son corps, elle se sentait soudain beaucoup moins sans défense.

Alors la Directrice avait déjà l'intention de lui rendre sa place de gardienne avant même qu'elle vienne le lui demander ? Il ne pouvait en être autrement vu que ce Shunsuke avait déjà l'air d'être au courant pour elle. Elle devait tant à cette femme …

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce sans un mot et prirent la direction du Parc.

Kaname vit Ayame passer dans le parc à côté de Shunsuke. Il détestait cette idée. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Bien qu'il en avait fait part à la directrice et malgré son influence, il n'avait rien pu changer. Il n'aimait vraiment pas "ça". Et part "ça" il entendait le fait qu'Ayame passe du temps seule avec un Vampire, un vampire autre que lui. Après tout il le savait mieux que personne, rien que l'odeur de son sang était délicieuse. Un vampire, même de rang noble restait un vampire pour ce genre de chose, et en plus Ayame était plutôt faible en ce moment et n'aurait jamais le pouvoir de se défendre. Il le détestait déjà ce Shunsuke. Et puis elle n'était pas censée haïr les vampires ? Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tout simplement refusé de travaillé avec lui, comme il pensait qu'elle le ferait ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ?

* * *

**Hum un nouveau personnage ^^**

**Reviews plz :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rebondissements prévus ...  
****Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 15 Visite inopportune et conséquences démesurées

Kaname était allongé sur son lit. Il attendait qu'elle arrive. Akiko ne se donna pas la peine de frapper comme le lui avait demandé Kaname et entra dans la pièce baignée dans la pénombre. Cela était devenue une habitude chaque lundi, à 3h du matin précise, elle rentrait dans la chambre de Kaname sans un bruit. La première fois elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui voulait, c'était rare qu'il fasse appel à elle et qu'il lui demande de venir sans se faire remarquer et de ne pas frapper avant d'entrer. C'était comme si il voulait cacher quelque chose. Et finalement elle avait compris. Kaname avait soif de sang. Elle était honorée qu'il lui ai demandé, à elle, une simple noble. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si discret à propos de ça, mais de toute évidence il ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite. Mais ça lui allait. Du moment qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui elle était satisfaite. Et quoi de plus beau que d'offrir son sang à Kaname ? Elle n'avait demandé aucune explication et n'en avait pas besoin, elle était juste heureuse comme ça.

Kaname se leva lentement de son lit et s'avança vers elle sans un bruit. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et tout se déroula sans un seul bruit mise à part le froissement de sa chemise. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux sensations que son corps éprouvait. Cela ne faisait pas du tout mal, bien au contraire, c'était très agréable, grisant même. Ses yeux se teintèrent de rouge. Dans ces moments là elle avait toujours envie de le mordre. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait fait, elle ne pouvait le faire en fait. C'est au Pur Blood de vous inviter à boire son sang. Et ça, jamais Kaname ne l'avait fait. C'était étrange. Comme si Kaname avait besoin de sang. Alors qu'il s'était toujours contenté des tablettes. Après tout, avant d'être un puissant Pur Blood, c'était d'abord et avant tout son ami d'enfance. Elle le connaissait et pouvait le ressentir, quelque chose n'était pas naturel. Comme si il y avait un vide en Kaname qu'il essayait vainement de combler par son sang. Mais Kaname n'était jamais entièrement satisfait. Pourtant elle n'osait pas lui poser la question. Elle ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle serra dans ses bras son ami. Il en partageait jamais ses sentiments, il était toujours froid, mais au fond elle le savait, il était seul. Surtout depuis la mort de Misa. Il l'avait vraiment aimé après tout cette humaine. Mais la nature fragile des humains l'avait tristement rendu à la réalité froide de ce monde. Elle le lui avait dit : "les humains sont faibles, tu souffriras si tu l'aimes." Mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Peut-être que c'était ça le vide en lui. C'était sûrement le vide laissé par la mort de Misa.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Pourquoi ni Kaname ni elle, une des meilleures traqueuses, n'avaient pu percevoir la présence de l'intrus avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la chambre ? Qui pouvait bien être cette personne ? C'était étrange elle pouvait sentir une aura de vampire mais croisé avec autre chose… Elle ne pouvait voir elle était dos à la porte, par contre elle avait senti Kaname se figer, ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur son bras droit et dans sa nuque. Cette aura, elle l'avait déjà sentie, oui… L'image d'Ayame se heurta à elle. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Pourtant cette sensation avait changé. Son aura avait changé, elle était plus … forte… Comment cela se pouvait-il alors que c'était une Ex-humaine ? Si elle avait dû changer ça aurait dû pour s'amenuiser au contraire, pas pour se renforcer… Elle pouvait ressentir une tension dans tout le corps de Kaname, comme s'il avait été pris en train de faire une bêtise. Kaname avait relevé la tête et devait regarder Ayame. Elle n'osait pas bouger, la pression des doigts de Kaname lui faisait mal. Pourquoi Kaname réagissait comme ça ? Ce n'était pas si grave si on apprenait qu'il buvait son sang, après tout c'était un Pur Blood et avait tout les droits qu'il voulait ou presque. Et puis comment Ayame connaissait l'emplacement de la chambre de Kaname ? Comment était-elle arrivée jusqu'ici sans que personne ne la remarque alors qu'on était en pleine nuit et que les autres vampires du dortoir devait traîner dans les couloirs ? Et plus important, pourquoi Kaname se comportait-il comme ça ? Lui qui gardait toujours un comportement de glace quoi qu'il arrive… Ce n'était qu'Ayame en plus, juste une Ex-Humaine qu'il détestait. Pourquoi Kaname ne disait aucun mot ? Alors qu'elle avait même osé rentrer dans sa chambre sans frapper…

Kaname ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait comme pris en faute… Pourtant c'était de sa faute après tout s'il en était arrivé à demander de boire le sang de sa meilleure amie. Tout était de sa faute et pourtant elle le regardait avec ce regard accusateur. On pouvait ressentir la colère d'Ayame dans toute la pièce à présent. Pourquoi ? Elle ne venait jamais quand c'était la nuit, elle remplissait ses fonctions de gardienne à ce moment là avec ce vampire, ce Shunsuke. Elle ne frappait jamais, mais comme elle venait toujours la journée ce n'était pas un problème. Et puis il la sentait arriver bien avant qu'elle ne franchisse le pas de la porte. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui elle était venue en pleine nuit. Evidement elle avait dû cacher sa présence pour ne pas être remarquée des autres vampires… Elle excellait plutôt en la matière vu que même lui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Peut être qu'il aurait pu si ses sens n'étaient pas saturés par le plaisir amer que boire le sang de son amie lui procurait. Et ce regard choqué au moment où elle les avait vu… Qu'est ce qu'elle s'imaginait après tout ? Qu'il devait lui rendre des comptes ? Tout les vampires ici serait tellement heureux de lui offrir leur sang… Et pourtant le seul qu'il désirait vraiment lui était inaccessible. Ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait pas les moyens de la forcer, bien sûr qu'il les avaient, c'était juste qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à le faire. Et cela rendait cette scène d'autant plus ridicule. Akiko n'avait pas fait un seul geste, il se rendit compte qu'il lui serrait anormalement le bras et la nuque. Pourtant elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre ni cherché à se défaire de son emprise. Il allait devoir lui expliquer plus tard. Même si elle n'avait pas vu le visage d'Ayame, elle savait que c'était elle, il en était sûr. Maintenant il en pouvait plus lui cacher qu'il laissait Ayame boire son sang, c'était évident. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait penser de lui ? Lui, un Pur Blood qui donnait son sang à une Ex-Humaine. Elle comprendrait sûrement aussi la raison pour laquelle il buvait son sang ces derniers temps alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. C'était le chaos. Les yeux rouges sang d'Ayame miroitaient dans la nuit. Ils étaient rempli de mépris, de colère. Ses longs cheveux reflétait légèrement les rayons de la lune qui filtraient par la fenêtre. Tout avait une teinte irréelle. Cet instant parut durer une éternité. Ce silence les écrasait. Ayame n'avait pas quitté des yeux Kaname. Kaname soutenait son regard et ne bougeait pas.

Soudain ces yeux rouges sang remplis de mépris disparurent dans la nuit, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'éclat argenté d'une dernière mèche de cheveux dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait disparu laissant la porte grand ouverte derrière elle. Il pu enfin bouger et alla fermer la porte sans un mot. Akiko n'avait pas bougé et regardait par la grande fenêtre. Elle vit Ayame partir en courant vers le parc, sa vitesse était assez impressionnante pour une banale Ex-Humaine. Mais elle n'était pas une banale Ex-Humaine. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient être expliquées maintenant… Son aura qui s'était renforcée, sa partie vampire qui s'était agrandie… Alors il lui offrait son sang... C'était impossible. Même elle ne pouvait pas y avoir accès… Alors pourquoi ? Il la détestait en plus. Elle aurait pu comprendre quand Misa était toujours en vie, mais là ? A moins que …. L'horreur de la vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Mais oui, même s'il lui avait offert son sang, elle n'aurait pas pu évoluer comme ça, au mieux il aurait pu la maintenir, et encore. Ce n'était pas lui à l'origine qui l'avait transformée. Cela n'aurait certainement pas été utile très longtemps. Non, elle avait une aura aussi forte qu'un vampire normal, bien qu'elle pouvait sentir très clairement son côté Hunter. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique possibilité pour qu'il y ait eu une telle évolution. Son esprit se troubla, elle n'était plus capable de penser normalement. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. C'était juste impossible, hein ? Kaname …. un Pur Blood, n'avait pas pu faire ça… Son ami d'enfance n'avait pas pu lui cacher ça, même s'il ne partageait pas souvent ses sentiments avec elle, "ça", il le lui aurait dit… A quel point Kaname s'était-il senti seul ces derniers temps, à porter cette affreuse vérité seul. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué quand Misa était morte ? Elle ne voulait pas accepter ça… Pourtant plus que jamais son ami avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait le laisser tomber.

Elle arrêta de penser et remetta ses questions à plus tard. Son regard se perdit dans le ciel sombre au-dehors. Ayame avait besoin de sang, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais elle était partie en courant et elle était sûr que qu'elle ne comptait pas remettre les pieds ici. Après tout elle restait toujours une Ex-Humaine, même Hunter et même si Kaname lui donnait son sang. Ce n'était pas comme si un autre vampire allait lui offrir son sang, donc maintenant elle devenait un danger pour les autres humains. Kaname devait la retrouver, après tout c'était son maître. Il pouvait bien juste l'enfermer s'il ne voulait pas lui donner son sang pour le moment. Mais il fallait qu'il aille la chercher avant qu'elle n'attaque quelqu'un, c'était une évidence. Il pouvait aussi lui demander de la tuer, elle le ferait volontier. Finalement, sans se retourner, elle murmura dans le silence glacial :

- Tu dois aller la chercher.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Kaname se dirigea vers la porte et disparut. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise… Il fallait qu'il aille la récupérer avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable. Mais il n'avait tellement pas envie de recroiser ce regard… Il n'avait pas envie de la voir, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, il n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer, il n'avait pas envie de la confronter. Il aurait voulu rester seul, là, protégé par cette douce obscurité. C'est la seul chose à laquelle il aspirait.

Et pourtant il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

**Reviews plz ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**J'ai été assez occupée ces derniers temps et j'ai mis un peu de temps à poster ^^' Pardon Pardon**

**En tout cas bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 16 Dérision et Vengeance

Ayame était sortie à toute vitesse du bâtiment. Elle n'avait rien pu contrôler, ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait fait fuir, ses jambes s'étaient mises d'elles mêmes à courir, comme si elle fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de cette vérité le plus loin possible. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait ni dans quelle direction, mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de courir. Kaname et … Akiko … L'expression sur le visage d'Akiko… Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la peur ou la douleur … Non … C'est le plaisir qui transparaissait sous les traits délicats de son visage. Et Kaname qui la tenait dans ses bras … Cette proximité… Cette intimité.

Au moment où elle avait posé les yeux sur cet affreux spectacle, des aiguilles lui avaient transpercées le corps, littéralement. Sa gorge s'était serrée à lui en faire mal et son coeur si froid avait raté un battement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'y avait-elle jamais pensé ? Après tout c'était évident si elle prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, Kaname en faisait parti, Kaname était un vampire et de surcroît un Pur Blood. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne buvait pas son sang qu'il allait se priver de s'amuser un peu. Pourquoi se sentait-elle trahie alors ? Pour pouvoir être trahie par il faut déjà avoir quelque chose à trahir. Et … Il n'y avait rien entre Kaname et elle. C'était ce qu'elle s'évertuait à crier du fond de son âme, alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas indifférente ? Après tout il ne faisait que lui donner du sang pour la maintenir en vie. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Le pire était ce qu'elle avait ressenti … Elle aurait voulu déchiqueter Akiko, la faire souffrir, comme si Kaname lui appartenait, comme si on essayait de lui voler ce qui lui appartenait. Comme si Kaname pouvait un jour lui appartenir. C'était la chose la plus absurde au monde. Il devait certainement aussi donner son sang à cette femme, peut-être même était-il aussi Lié avec elle. Elle se détestait. Pourquoi avait-elle était blessée, pourquoi pensait-elle à des absurdités pareils, pourquoi ne voyait-elle en boucle que l'expression du visage d'Akiko, pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI !

Elle le détestait. Elle le détestait de l'avoir trompée. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'aurait pas su l'expliquer avec des mots mais cette sensation affreuse qui l'avait gelée intérieurement et qui s'insinuait partout… était bien le sentiment d'être profondément trahie et trompée.

Ellle rentra de plein fouet dans Shunsuke et tomba à la renverse. Elle avait été tellement préoccupée qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Shunsuke ni qu'il avait fini par complètement lui barrer la route. Elle ne s'était pas relevée tout de suite le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de comprendre qui se tenait debout devant elle. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Shunsuke, il faisait nuit mais les quelques rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers les arbres suffisaient à Ayame pour discerner parfaitement son visage et surtout ses yeux teinté d'une lueur rouge. Sans la quitter des yeux il s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau. Ayame était comme figée l'espace d'un instant, de toute façon elle ne savait pas où elle courrait comme ça, il fallait bien que sa fuite s'arrête à un moment alors pourquoi pas là. Elle était vide.

Il tendit la main vers son visage et elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'éviter. Il posa doucement deux doigts sur le haut de sa joue et les laissa glisser le long de son visage. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle en prit conscience. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici … La sensation humide où Shunsuke avait fait glissé ses doigts …. des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sans aucun bruit, comme si son âme était juste en train de déborder lentement. Elle leva la main et posa ses propres doigts sur ses joues comme pour en avoir la confirmation. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules, c'était vraiment étrange. Elle ne pleurait pas, enfin pas vraiment. Elle ne pouvait pas les arrêter non plus. C'était juste un, débordement ...

Sa gorge se serra. Son regard descendit jusqu'au cou de Shunsuke. Elle avait presque oublié la raison pour laquelle elle avait été voir Kaname. Elle avait SOIF.

Elle n'avait jamais bu le sang d'un autre vampire que Kaname, mais après tout pourquoi se priverait-elle ? Kaname ne le faisait pas, lui. Certes ils n'étaient pas exactement dans la même situation, et évidement en tant normal aucun vampire ne la laisserait juste boire son sang comme ça, surtout un noble du rang de Shunsuke. Mais là, la chance était de son côté. Il avait ordre par la directrice de veiller à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de débordement inutile et qu'elle ne mordre aucun humain au passage. "Débordement" ce mot sonnait tellement bien, dans tous les sens du terme. Un sourire affreux étira les lèvres d'Ayame.

Elle referma la distance qui les séparait et elle murmura dans le cou du vampire d'une voix beaucoup plus sûre qu'elle ne l'aurait cru :

- "Laisse moi boire ton sang. Après tout c'est au cas où ce genre de moment arriverait que la directrice t'a ordonné de me surveiller.

Shunsuke la prit par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ses larmes avaient cessées, juste restaient les traces de leur passage sur ses joues, son air hautain naturel était revenu et elle souriait à moitié. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose, mais les raisons il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Quelle fille intéressante, pensa-t-il.

-"T'as du cran toi pour me dire ça. Tache de ne pas en mettre partout Ex-humaine."

Elle perçut la présence de Kaname au loin, alors comme ça il était venu la chercher. Il fallait au moins qu'il ne se soit pas déplacé pour rien, elle décida donc de lui offrir a vision de la même scène à laquelle elle avait été confrontée. Elle avait envie qu'il voit sur le visage de Shunsuke la même expression qu'elle avait vu plus tôt sur le visage d'Akiko et qui l'avait tellement dégoutée… Après tout, s'il ne s'agissait que de ça, elle était sûre de pouvoir procurer du plaisir à Shunsuke même si c'était seulement la première fois qu'elle le mordait. Elle l'avait déjà fait avec Kaname. Elle donnerait son maximum pour que Kaname ressente ce qu'elle, elle avait ressenti. C'était tellement dérisoire. Elle le savait, elle voulait juste ce venger, le reste lui importait peu. Une douce vengeance. Une chaude vengeance…

Elle y mit tout son coeur, elle posa sa main libre sur le cou de Shunsuke et glissa lentement ses doigts jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle effleura de ses lèvres la peau délicate qui allait si gentiment lui servir de vengeance. La réaction qu'elle attendait ne se fit pas attendre, elle sentit tout le corps de Shunsuke se crisper, il ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à ça en plus. La main qui l'avait tirée en arrière il y avait de cela un instant était maintenant emmêlée dans ses cheveux, crispée sur sa nuque. Pourtant elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, au fond d'elle quelque chose se rebellait, elle n'aimait pas le contact des doigts de Shunsuke sur sa peau.

Elle pensait qu'elle ressentirait exactement les mêmes sensations, les mêmes désires qu'avec Kaname. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'odeur de Shunsuke était fondamentalement différente de celle de Kaname, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle s'y était habituée. Elle n'y faisait jamais attention, mais là ça heurtait ses sens. Tout lui rappelait que ce n'était PAS Kaname …

Quelle affreuse sensation, comme si son corps était beaucoup plus sincère que son esprit. Mais c'était juste hors de question, cela ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point elle était faible devant Kaname, à quel point elle avait besoin de lui envers et contre tout. C'était comme si en bon chien elle reconnaissait que ce n'était pas son "maître" et que son corps se rebellait et ne pouvait être infidèle.

Et bah ils allaient devoir réécrire les règles pour elle, elle était peut être un chien, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle savait être un chien désobéissant. Même si pour ça il fallait qu'elle se batte contre son propre corps. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle savait faire, c'était bien celle là.

Elle embrassa tendrement la peau qui lui était offerte, lécha délicatement la surface. Il fallait qu'elle y mette tout sa volonté pour ne pas se détourner, elle avait la nausée, surtout qu'elle sentait en même temps Kaname à travers leur Lien.

Mais elle ferait tout pour qu'il éprouve les même sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé quand elle l'avait vu avec elle.

Et si jamais il cela ne l'affectait pas du tout ? Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle ne pouvait pas y penser. Elle refoula cette pensée au plus profond d'elle même.

Au rythme de la respiration de Shunsuke, elle avait gagné son premier pari. Profite du spectacle pensa-t-elle au moment où ses dents transpercèrent le cou du vampire à sang Noble. C'était complètement différent du sang de Kaname mais à ce moment là le goût lui importait peu, elle voulait juste du sang. Elle voulait étancher sa soif.

Kaname ne s'était pas précipité pour retrouver Ayame, il l'a sentait clairement de toute façon. Il aurait tellement voulu l'éviter. Alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Pourtant c'était de la faute de cette Ex-humaine Hunter. Si elle ne passait pas son temps à jouer avec lui pour le repousser et ne jamais lui donner son sang. Il était maintenant très proche d'Ayame, il sentait également la présence de Shunsuke, la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu croiser dans un moment pareil.

Soudain il avait perçu nettement une odeur de sang, mais ce n'était pas celle d'Ayame. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour arriver à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et ce qu'il vit le figea d'horreur. Il lui fallut qu'un demi seconde pour voir toute la scène. Shunsuke serrait Ayame dans ses bras, il pouvait même voir une de ses mains crispée sur la chemise d'Ayame, l'autre se perdait dans ses long cheveux argentés au niveau de sa nuque. Ayame avait sa tête enfouie dans le cou de ce vampire. Le pire restait le plaisir qu'affichait le visage de Shunsuke, le plaisir que lui procurait Ayame. Comment osait-elle lui faire ça ! Vu l'expression de contentement de Shunsuke, Ayame avait dû mettre tout son coeur à l'ouvrage. Il avait envie de la tuer. Pourquoi elle ferait ça pour un inconnu alors qu'elle ne le faisait même pas pour LUI en tant normal ?

* * *

**Reviews plz :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude... **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapitre 17 Sang et Possession

Une colère noire s'empara de lui. Shunsuke ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit la présence trop proche de Kaname et sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva plaqué contre un arbre, Kaname le tenant à bout de bras par la gorge, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Ayame était toujours à genoux sur le sol derrière Kaname, elle esquissa un sourire. Elle était presque contente en fait, cela prouvait qu'il n'en avait pas rien à faire d'elle. Elle savourait sa vengeance… Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était fière d'elle.

La voix glaciale de Kaname s'éleva dans la nuit :

- On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas toucher aux choses qui ne t'appartiennent pas, Shunsuke…

- Alors comme ça c'est toi… Impossible. Je savais qu'il fallait bien que ce soit un vampire proche d'elle qui lui donne son sang, mais de là à ce que ce soit toi … Un Pur Blood ...

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais à me justifier devant toi. Par contre maintenant tu le sais, Ayame est à moi. Tache de ne pas l'oublier.

Pourtant Shunsuke trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Si c'était Kaname … Ayame n'aurait pas dû être capable de boire son sang. A moins que …

- Alors comme ça ce n'est pas ton esclave … Sinon elle n'aurait jamais été capable de boire mon sang. Comme c'est intéressant … Mais tu as raison elle a l'air beaucoup plus amusante quand elle arrive à faire courir un Pur Blood derrière elle…

Shunsuke avait le sourire aux lèvres, la vérité écoeurante qui transparaissait dans les propos du sang noble poignarda l'ego de Kaname.

Une aura noire l'entoura et sa main se resserra sur le cou du vampire. S'il lui en prenait l'envie moins d'une demi seconde et tout serait fini, il fallait que Shunuske prenne rapidement conscience de leur écran de pouvoir.

Dès qu'Ayame était concernée les choses allaient toujours en empirant et tout prenait une tournure démesurée. Même maintenant, il lui montrait que ça ne lui faisait pas RIEN. Elle arrivait toujours à ses fins.

Il regagna son calme et relâcha Shunsuke puis se retourna vers Ayame qui regardait obstinément le sol. Il avait déjà afficher plus que nécessaire sa relation avec Ayame devant sa meilleure amie, il fallait maintenant qu'il le fasse devant un inconnu, qui plus est franchement irritable qui ne connaissait de toute évidence pas sa place … Cette fille lui avait décidément pourri sa nuit, mais il allait le lui faire regretter plus tard. Elle l'avait poussé jusque dans ses limites, la personne à qui il en voulait le plus était Ayame.

Elle était allée trop loin cette fois. Jusqu'où comptait-elle le rabaisser ? En plus devant un vampire, un sang noble. Même s'il était pour l'entente humain/vampire il n'en restait pas moins un Pur Blood et aurait tué quelqu'un pour moins que ça. Finalement il aurait dû la laisser mourir… Si tout ce qu'elle comptait faire c'était le blesser et trainer son image dans la boue il était toujours temps d'y mettre un terme. Sa gentillesse et son affection n'était que faiblesse et un Pur Blood se devait de n'en avoir aucune.

Ayame était toujours par terre, elle n'osait pas regarder Kaname. Bien qu'il s'était calmé son aura n'en était que plus écrasante, plus noire.

Même Shunsuke comprit qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il garde sa bouche fermée. Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé entre Kaname et Ayame pour qu'il réagisse aussi violemment ? Il n'aurait peut être pas dû en rajouter … Mais pour lui qui détestait les Pur Blood, l'occasion était juste trop belle et voir Kaname dans cet état était … délectable. Il le vit prendre par le bras Ayame et la tirer violemment pour la remettre debout. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait subir les retombées mais surtout Ayame. Si elle était toujours en vie demain le déroulement des choses pourraient prendre une tournure encore plus intéressante … Finalement il n'allait pas autant s'ennuyer qu'il aurait pu le penser aux premiers abords en mettant les pieds dans cette stupide école.

Le bras par lequel Kaname l'avait brusquement tirée la faisait souffrir. Il la tirait sans plus de considération à travers les bois en direction du dortoir des vampires. Un silence de mort les entourait et elle n'osait même pas essayer de se défaire de l'emprise de Kaname ou de se débattre, son instinct lui disait de se taire, de ne rien faire. Par dessus tout, le calme glacial de Kaname lui faisait peur, elle aurait préféré qu'il lui hurle dessus, n'importe quoi d'autre plutôt que cette ambiance lourde insupportable. Il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Elle avait tellement peur de croiser son regard, de ce qu'elle pourrait y lire, sa gorge était serrée et une impression désagréable lui envahissait le ventre et se répandait dans tout son être. Kaname pouvait très bien la tuer, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire ou pire il pouvait très bien ne plus jamais lui dire un mot ou la regarder … Elle n'était pas de taille contre un Pur Blood et ne l'avait jamais été mais si elle avait de nombreuses fois joué avec le feu et aujourd'hui elle l'avait délibérément mise dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante, surtout par rapport à Shunsuke.

Mais c'était de SA faute, à lui. Quoi qu'il veuille lui faire, elle ne se laisserait certainement pas faire. Elle avait peur, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le lui montre. Ce n'était pas comme si elle tenait particulièrement à sa vie de toute façon, donc ce n'était pas la peur de mourir qui l'arrêterait et la ferait devenir un gentil jouet obéissant.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Kaname avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, perdue dans ses pensées. Il ouvrit la porte et la jeta littéralement au sol puis elle entendit la porte claquer derrière eux et le verrou se fermer, signe que maintenant personne ne pourrait ni lui venir en aide, ni la sauver, quoi qu'il puisse se passer à partir de maintenant. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si il y avait beaucoup de gens qui avait assez de considération pour elle pour lui venir en aide. Mais elle refusait tout de même d'être traitée comme un chien. Elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Kaname, qui se tenait maintenant devant elle de toute sa hauteur. Pour autant, sa peur s'était volatilisée, la rage l'aillant lentement remplacer entièrement. Pour qui se prenait-il pour la traiter comme ça ?

Elle se releva sans lâcher du regard le Pur Blood, un affreux sourire vint se coller sur ses lèvres framboises et ses yeux améthystes passèrent au rouge sang. L'exacte même couleur que ceux de Kaname en cet instant. Son Bloody Rose était sous sa jupe mais elle ne pouvait s'en servir qu'en dernier recours. La tension était palpable dans toute la pièce.

- Alors le spectacle t'a plu j'espère … ? Ka-na-me …

Elle appuya chaque syllabe de son prénom intentionnellement, lui montrant qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de la pseudo hiérarchie des vampires et que toute Ex-Humaine qu'elle était, elle se considérait quand même au niveau que lui.

Ayame n'avait plus rien à perdre depuis longtemps, elle ne supportait plus calme glacial du Pur Blood, elle avait envie de voir Kaname perdre son sang froid et avait intentionnellement prononcé c'est mots pour le mettre hors de lui.

Elle se retrouva plaquée au mur, une impression de déjà vu l'a fit sourire.

- Mais dit moi tu ne sais faire que ça ? se moqua-t-elle. Il fallait croire qu'elle avait des envies suicidaires.

- Une fille comme toi …

Kaname ne trouvait plus ses mots, il avait envie de la briser en milles morceaux… Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit : SALOPE. Il le lui jeta un visage et avant qu'il ai pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait la main d'Ayame vint s'écraser sur sa joue. Il était choqué. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se prenait une gifle, et pas des moindre, à croire qu'Ayame y avait mis toute sa force. Pourtant il aurait dû être capable de l'arrêter, de la voir venir … Plus que le coup en lui même s'était le fait de ne pas avoir pu l'arrêter qui le sonna un court instant. Le sourire d'Ayame était tombé, elle ne s'arrêta pas sur sa lancé et empoigna la chemise du Pur Blood et tira vers elle de toute ses forces, forçant ainsi Kaname qui faisait facilement une tête de plus à se mettre à son niveau. Finalement, elle n'avait pas réussi à garder son jeu très longtemps et ses vrais sentiments avaient refait surface. Sans même avoir le temps de réaliser son geste, le coup était parti, elle ne réfléchissait plus aux possibles conséquences de ses actes.

- Si moi je suis ce que tu dis ça te met à quel niveau toi hein ! C'est qui qui a commencé ! Et puis tu te prends pour qui au juste ? tu crois quoi, que toi tu peux faire ce que tu veux, c'est vrai tu es tellement au-dessus des autres, par contre quand on te fait la même chose tu le supportes pas ! Tu crois que j'ai ressenti quoi en te voyant moi hein ?

Elle aurait voulu reprendre les derniers mots qui étaient sorti précipitamment de sa bouche… Mais c'était trop tard, elle en avait dit plus qu'elle en avait l'intention.

C'était trop facile. Il fallait toujours que cette peste d'Ayame tourne les choses à son avantage. Comme si c'était elle toujours la petite victime. Kaname lui saisit le visage et le rapprocha un peu plus du sien.

- Arrête de jouer toujours la victime, c'est toi qui et à l'origine de tout ça ! C'est à cause de toi que j'ai été obligé de demander à Akiko son sang. Ah ça oui tu aimes jouer avec les gens ! Même le sang d'Akiko ne me suffit pas. Mais non, tu ne veux pas me donner le tien, c'est trop te demander. Je t'ai jamais rien demandé je crois, c'est derniers temps tu prenais ce que tu venais chercher et repartais sans dire un mot,et ça t'a pas dérangé je crois. Et tu te permets de critiquer les autres après, mais je fais ce que je veux tu vois et j'ai aucun compte à rendre à une ex-humaine comme toi ! Toi qui déteste les vampires et es toujours en train de dire qu'on est orgueilleux et égoïstes, tu es la créature la plus égoïste de toutes. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai tenu compte de ton avis jusqu'à maintenant, mais tu sais c'est fini. Non parce que tu sais, toi par contre… Tu m'appartiens. Entièrement.

Kaname tira violemment sur la chemise d'Ayame et tous les boutons volèrent à travers la pièce. Ayame ne voulait pas. Elle ne trouvait pourtant rien à dire. Pourquoi elle n'y avait jamais pensé ? Etait-elle vraiment comment Kaname la décrivait ? Elle se dégoutait. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ce que Kaname la morde, surtout dans cet état. Cela lui faisait peur, beaucoup plus peur que mourir, ce qui était complètement absurde, elle le savait. Mais le traumatisme d'enfance enfoui en elle ne lui donnait pas d'autre alternative, elle ne contrôlait pas cette peur rampante. Elle poussa des deux mains Kaname et réussit à dégainer le Bloody Rose qu'elle pointa droit sur le coeur de celui-ci. Cela suffirait certainement à le dissuader. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tous ses sentiments s'entre-mêlaient et elle avait l'impression de se noyer de l'intérieur, elle étouffait. Kaname referma la distance entre eux. Une main se referma sur ses cheveux tirant sa tête sur le côté, l'autre la maintenant fermement par l'épaule. Le Bloody Rose était la seule chose qui les séparait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas désarmé ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ses mains tremblaient ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à presser la détente. Elle pensait en être capable. S'il aurait juste été question de le blesser elle y serait arrivée, mais à cette distance là, braqué directement sur le coeur, elle pouvait le tuer, elle aurait pu tuer un Pur Blood. Mais ce Pur Blood en question était Kaname et elle n'en avait pas la force. Le Bloody Rose tomba à terre, ses larmes redoublant d'intensité devant son impuissance. Elle serra la chemise du vampire de toutes ses forces. Elle était tellement faible. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais elle était aussi heureuse. Heureuse que finalement ce soit son sang que Kaname désirait le plus.

Kaname sentit le Bloody Rose glissé entre eux. Finalement il lui avait laissé le choix jusqu'à la fin. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça vraiment un choix. Il aurait voulu lui faire mal, lui montrer qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ridiculiser et traiter un Pur Blood comme elle le voulait , mais en voyant le visage d'Ayame ravagé par les larmes, ses yeux fermés comme si elle allait subir la pire des tortures, il ne put s'y résoudre. Et s'il lui montrait plutôt à quel point il pouvait lui faire du bien… Il avait envie de voir à quoi ressemblait le visage d'Ayame quand elle éprouvait du plaisir. Elle était tellement à sa merci maintenant, si jamais Ayame avait encore la moindre confiance en lui, s'il la faisait souffrir maintenant, il savait que cette confiance, si petite soit-elle, s'envolerait pour toujours. Et il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne voulait pas que leur relation, ou quelque soit la les liait, soit forcée. Il avait envie qu'Ayame lui appartienne, car même s'il le lui avait dit, il savait que c'était encore loin d'être le cas. Il savait qu'il aspirait a des choses plus que vaines, après tout on parlait d'Ayame, comme si un jour elle lui donnerait autre chose que cette relation de souffrance et d'inter-dépendance… Mais il voulait plus. Quoi exactement, lui-même ne pouvait pas mettre un mot dessus, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il ne voulait pas empirer les choses entre eux. Les doigts de Kaname qui lui tiraient les cheveux jusqu'à maintenant lâchèrent leur emprise pour aller se perdre sur sa nuque, l'effleurant légèrement. Son autre main remonta lentement jusqu'à son cou qu'il caressa délicatement. Il connaissait les points faibles d'Ayame, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait ce genre de caresses.

Par contre c'était la première fois qu'Ayame en prenait pleinement conscience, son corps réagissait à Kaname sans lui demander son avis sur la question. Une décharge électrique lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était vraiment pas à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle pensait ressentir de la douleur … une affreuse sensation … Et pourtant … Elle se sentit se calmer entre les mains de Kaname. Peut être que si c'était Kaname ça irait… Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle avait trop honte de ce qu'elle avait fait et de ce qui était en train de se passer. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il ne la blessait quand même pas. Des sentiments contraires s'opposaient dans son coeur. Elle sentit les lèvres de Kaname se poser sur son cou, son souffle chaud … C'était tout sauf désagréable. Sans réfléchir elle laissa sa tête complètement tomber sur le côté, laissant un accès complet au Pur Blood.

Finalement, Ayame lui faisait encore confiance. Ne pas être rejeté était tellement … agréable. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour récupérer tout son courage et se laisser aller à ses envies. Il descendit sa main jusque dans le bas du dos d'Ayame passant sous sa chemise et remontant doucement le long de sa colonne. Il sentit les mains d'Ayame lui encerclé le dos, le rapprochant d'elle inconsciemment. Il lui embrassa le haut du cou et descendit. Il sentait la poitrine d'Ayame collée sur son torse, réalisant seulement que lui ayant arraché sa chemise sans trop de poser de question avant, son soutient gorge était pleinement exposé. Il pouvait sentir les battements désordonnés de son coeur. Il sentit la main d'Ayame remonter jusqu'à sa nuque et l'effleurer. Il ne pouvait plus tenir d'avantage. Il l'a serra un peu plus fort contre lui et au milieu de deux bisous, plongea doucement ses canines dans son cou.

La main d'Ayame se referma dans ses cheveux et appuya un peu plus la tête de Kaname contre son cou. Un soupir un peu plus prononcé s'échappa de sa bouche, elle avait chaud, très chaud, elle voulait sentir Kaname encore plus contre elle.

Le goût du sang d'Ayame renforcé par le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait était intoxicant même pour tout Pur Blood qu'il était. C'était comme une drogue qui se répandait dans tout son organisme. Ce goût, depuis combien de temps avait-il attendu ce moment ? Il fallait absolument qu'il s'éloigne d'Ayame avant qu'il perde toute forme de contrôle. Il lécha les dernières gouttes de sang en prrenant spognesement son temps, ne désirant pas rompre le contact, et finalement se redressa.

Ayame, sous la surprise, ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle rencontra fut les yeux de Kaname. Elle était subjuguée par leur couleur, un rouge profond. Les yeux d'Ayame descendirent un peu plus bas jusqu'à arriver aux lèvres du vampire. Il restait du sang, son sang. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tira Kaname vers elle, appuyant son corps contre le sien. Sans réfléchir, elle lécha délicatement le sang qui restait sur sa lèvre inférieure. Kaname resta figé un instant, cette fille allait vraiment le tuer. Ce cours instant de flottement rendit à Ayame le sens des réalités et elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Le manque de réaction de Kaname la rendit mal à l'aise, elle baissa la tête et voulut se décaler légèrement mais le Pur Blood la serrait fermement contre lui. Il lui redressa le visage doucement et rapprocha leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent mais n'avança pas d'avantage.

Elle ne devrait pas faire ça. Elle ne devrait vraiment pas faire ça, se dit-elle. Mais elle avait tellement envie de ressentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors elle décida d'oublier tout le reste, ses doutes, ses peurs, son ego. Elle embrassa gentiment les lèvres qui lui était offertes. Maintenant il n'y avait plus de retour arrière possible. Il lui avait laissé le choix.

Il lui avait toujours laissé le choix.

* * *

**Reviews plz ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 Douceurs de la nuit

Pourquoi il fallait toujours que cette fille fasse toujours l'exacte inverse de ce qu'il pensait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une suite, il pensait qu'elle allait juste se sauver encore une fois ou bien le rejeter comme elle l'avait déjà fait trop fait auparavant. Mais non … Elle avait même pris l'initiative, lui était prêt à la laisser partir … Et pourtant, il avait fallu qu'elle fasse quelque chose … de fou. Lui lécher la lèvre inférieur en affichant une telle expression sur son visage … Etait-elle au moins consciente de ce qu'elle faisait ? Après tout, c'était déjà arrivé qu'elle se laisse emporter et qu'elle le fuit après, or il ne voulait vraiment pas revivre ça … Mais, le corps d'Ayame serré contre lui, ses yeux rouge sombre n'évoquant rien d'autre que le pur désir… Il ne pouvait la laisser partir maintenant, la repousser était hors de ses capacités actuels.

Il la vit baissa la tête, sûrement dû à son manque de réaction. Elle avait très certainement honte maintenant car elle essaya de se dégager mais il ne voulait pas perdre ce contact et cette proximité étrange. Il ne fit que la serrer d'avantage contre lui pour toute réponse et lui releva le visage. Cette couleur, ces longs cheveux argentés lui encadrant son visage pâle, ses lèvres framboises légèrement entre ouverte, et surtout cette expression … C'était comme si elle le suppliait de ne pas la laisser, mais évidement jamais de tels mots ne franchiraient les lèvres d'Ayame … Pourtant il pouvait presque en être sûr en la regardant à cet instant, il n'était pas le seul à éprouver de la tendresse envers l'autre. Le besoin de se raccrocher de toute ses forces à ce qu'on n'a pas encore perdu … Il avait souffert de leur relation ces derniers mois, il ne voulait plus qu'elle se distance autant de lui car il ne pouvait le nier, il avait aussi besoin d'Ayame, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Il se pencha doucement vers son visage et quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine il stoppa tout mouvement. Il avait besoin d'être sûr, être sûr qu'elle aussi ressentait ce sentiment, ce besoin de l'autre. Et ce qu'il attendait tant arriva. Ayame ferma les yeux et brisa les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient, embrassant gentiment les lèvres de Kaname.

C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait fait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas se jeter sur elle jusqu'à maintenant et garder son calme. Jusqu'à maintenant … Il prit le visage d'Ayame entre ses deux mains et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Nul n'eut besoin d'attendre pour que l'autre approfondisse le baiser, tous leurs désirs contenus jusqu'ici explosaient à la surface, le manque de l'autre ces derniers mois, le froid, la solitude … Leurs langues s'entre mêlèrent dans un tourbillon de sensations qui leurs fit oublier tout le reste. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Kaname fit reculer Ayame jusqu'à son lit et quand elle buta contre le rebord, il délaissa sa bouche pour descendre lentement dans son cou, embrassant tendrement sa peau délicate. Il aimait son goût, son parfum, cette douce sensation qui l'entourait ; il fit glisser ses mains le long de son cou jusqu'à ses épaules puis le long de ses bras faisant doucement glisser la chemise d'Ayame vers le sol. Les rayons de la lune qui filtraient par les épais rideaux se reflétaient sur la peau immaculé de celle qu'il avait maintenant entièrement pour lui et qui s'abandonnait à ses caresses.

Ayame éprouvait un intense besoin de sentir la peau de Kaname contre la sienne, chaque endroit qu'il touchait lui procurait une douce chaleur qui montait en elle et sans plus réfléchir elle finit d'ouvrir la chemise de Kaname en tirant dessus sans ménagement puis passa ses bras derrière son cou. Elle se colla contre son torse et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres. La douceur de sa peau contre la sienne… cette chaleur … Elle se sentit soudainement décollée du sol, elle ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise. Kaname l'avait soulevé du sol et la maintenait serrée contre lui, elle avait instinctivement refermée ses jambes autour du bas du dos de Kaname. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait de pareils émotions avec un homme. Une drôle de sensation flottait dans le bas de son ventre. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau, ses mains se mêlant à ses cheveux, le serrant toujours plus contre elle, comme si elle avait peur que ce moment disparaisse, que cette chaleur s'évanouisse… Elle avait besoin de lui. Et non seulement pour juste la maintenir en vie… Elle avait … Envie de lui, de son sang, de son corps, de sa présence à ses côtés. Elle voulait qu'il lui appartienne entièrement.

Kaname tomba avec Ayame dans les bras sur le lit, il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle et prit un instant pour contempler les fines lignes de son corps, son soutien-gorge d'un violet profond avec des touches de noir mettant en valeur ses courbes gracieuses. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il attendait ce moment depuis déjà longtemps, et qu'au moins au tant que son sang, il désirait le corps de cette fille. Il lui enleva la seule chose qui lui cachait encore sa poitrine et caressa document sa peau tout en l'embrassant … Il descendit le long de son cou jusqu'au bas de son ventre et lui enleva les derniers vêtements qui lui restait. Ayame, complètement nue et offerte dans son lit, avait quelque chose d'irréellement doux et fragile, comme si à tout moment ce tableau pouvait se briser en mille éclats.

Elle tendit les mains vers lui, n'aimant pas du tout le fait d'avoir perdu l'agréable sensation de la peau de Kaname contre la sienne. C'était la première fois qu'Ayame le regardait de cette façon, sans rien masquer, en affichant clairement son désir pour lui. Il ne put que s'exécuter et répondre à sa demande. Avoir Ayame en-dessous de lui, complètement nue et l'embrassant aussi sensuellement, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir très longtemps. Cette fille le rendait fou. Il glissa doucement sa main jusqu'au bas du ventre d'Ayame, caressant gentiment sa peau brûlante sur son passage. Une soudaine appréhension l'envahit, et si elle se rendait compte maintenant que les choses allaient aller plus loin, et que finalement elle ne le voulait pas… Même si le contexte était complètement différent de la fois où elle l'avait fuit, ça lui avait laissé un sentiment tellement amer qu'il n'avait pas envie de revivre ça. Mais il avait trop envie d'elle pour arrêter maintenant. Son corps lui en faisait mal, il brûlait de désir pour cette fille têtue, désagréable, fière et violente. Cette pensée n'eut pas longtemps sa place dans l'esprit de Kaname, vite consumée par le désir. Ayame se cambrait contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras et l'embrassant à lui en couper le souffle. Leur respiration saccadée se mélangeaient entre deux baisers.

Elle voulait plus, et tout son corps le criait pour elle, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait lui appartenir, ne faire qu'un avec lui. A cet instant, elle ne désirait que ça.

Il était arrivé à sa limite. Au moment où il la pénétra, il vit le visage d'Ayame se crisper et sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son dos, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et une goutte de sang se forma. C'était sa première fois, du moins avec un homme, il avait faillit l'oublier juste un instant, perdu dans les brumes du désir. Cela ne rendait que plus beau ce moment. L'odeur du sang d'Ayame se répandit autour de lui, il arrêta tout mouvement et lécha le sang qui perlait au coin de sa bouche. Il savait quoi faire pour lui faire oublier sa douleur. Il coupa sa langue avec le bout de sa canine aiguisée et l'embrassa, son sang se mélangeant à leur baiser.

Ce goût, cette sensation … Ayame ne les connaissaient que trop bien, seul le sang de Kaname agissait sur elle comme une drogue et la plongeait dans cet étrange état de bien-être et de jouissance. Elle n'était plus capable de réfléchir et avait complètement oublié son mal passé, elle éprouvait seulement les sensations nouvelles que Kaname lui offrait. Son esprit était comme entouré d'un épais brouillard, elle se sentait grisée par le plaisir, le corps de Kaname contre le sien, leur respiration saccadée … Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Une nouvelle vague de plaisir la submergea, mais cette fois elle n'avait rien à voir avec le sang de Kaname, sa blessure c'était déjà refermée, non … C'était totalement différent, c'était comme si son corps lui envoyait des décharges électriques qui se répandait à travers tout son être. Son s'embrasa. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et elle sentit ses joues la brûler.

Entendre un si doux gémissement avait fait sourire Kaname ce qui de toute évidence avait gêné Ayame vu la couleur rouge vif de ses joues. Elle avait détourné son regard sur le côté pour ne pas que le Pur Blood puisse voir sa gêne, mais il en l'entendait pas comme ça et la força à le regarder. Il l'embrassa tendrement de nouveau …

Les rayons du soleil avaient remplacé ceux de l'astre lunaire. Ayame dormait profondément entre les bras de Kaname, la tête caché dans le creux son cou et il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau sensible. Cela semblait faire une éternité qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, même s'il n'avait besoin que peu de sommeil. Il profitait de cet instant car il s'avait que ça n'allait pas durer. Il ne comprenait pas du tout comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Et ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient ce genre de "relation". C'était dans … le feu de l'instant. Sûrement, oui, ça devait être ça. Ayame changeait tellement du tout au tout, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à la comprendre. Elle l'avait complètement ignoré pendant des mois, elle avait été boire le sang de Shunsuke, elle avait osé le giflé, avait faillit lui tirer dessus et à des moments, il était sûr qu'elle le haïssait, au moins autant que lui la haïssait également … Alors comment après avoir eu envie de lui faire du mal, de la tuer, il avait pu finir par lui faire … l'amour … ? Et surtout pourquoi Ayame n'avait absolument rien fait pour le stopper et s'était complètement abandonnée à lui ? Il devait avoir manqué un chapitre. Ce n'était pas du tout le déroulement normal… SI ? Ayame bougea légèrement et murmura son nom. Le coeur de Kaname rata un battement, il la serra un peu plus contre lui et vit sur son visage un air de contentement se former… Cette fille était décidément la pire. Elle arrivait toujours à faire LA chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé.

Les douceurs de la nuit pouvaient être bien surprenantes parfois…


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous, je suis désolée j'ai mis un peu de temps mais j'avais beaucoup à faire ...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Secrets lunaires et Regards

Ayame ouvrit lentement les yeux, l'environnement autour d'elle lui était familier et pourtant elle n'était pas dans sa chambre… Elle sentit un souffle chaud lui caresser le cou et soudain elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule. Les images de la nuit dernière se heurtèrent à son esprit. Elle sentit la honte monter en elle, elle s'en voulait… Elle n'avait pas résisté à Kaname, elle s'était complètement abandonnée à lui et pire que tout, même si elle aurait préféré ne pas le reconnaître, elle y avait pris du plaisir. Qu'est ce qu'il n'allait pas chez elle ?

Elle avait été complètement à sa merci, Kaname aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, la blesser, autant moralement que physiquement. Et pourtant, elle revoyait les mains de Kaname la caresser gentiment, il avait tellement été … doux avec elle. Cette tendresse envers elle avait semblé si irréelle, cette nuit était si … anormale. Cela renversait toutes les limites qu'elle s'était imposée, toutes les règles avec lesquelles elle évoluait depuis toujours et qui étaient comme acquises depuis son enfance. Le fait que les vampires, et en particulier les Pur Blood, étaient des monstres orgueilleux qui méprisaient l'existence même des humains, qu'un bon vampire était un vampire mort etc… Ce qu'on lui avait dicté depuis son enfance se heurtait à la chaleur de Kaname, à ses sentiments pour lui.

Elle ne pouvait plus le nier, elle avait des sentiments pour le Pur Blood, assez pour qu'elle se donne à lui, ce qui devait être … bien assez comme ça et déjà même beaucoup trop …

Elle sentait le corps de Kaname endormi contre le sien, elle était dos à lui et ne pouvait donc pas voir son visage, mais sa respiration calme et sa tranquillité signifiait qu'il dormait certainement. C'était le moment. Il sera trop tard pour fuir quand il serait réveillé, se dit-elle. Oui, fuir n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais à ce moment précis c'était tout ce à quoi elle aspirait. Elle n'arrivait pas à enlever les images de la nuit dernière de sa tête, elle avait besoin de prendre du recul. Elle ne voulait pas à avoir à croiser son regard. Elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y lire… L'Indifférence, la Victoire, le Mépris … Elle se releva doucement en enlevant délicatement le bras de Kaname qui la retenait et se tourna légèrement pour s'assurer qu'il dormait. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de l'observer d'aussi près et c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le Pur Blood endormi. Son visage blanc aux traits fins était tellement paisible quand il dormait, il semblait si inoffensif et vulnérable. Avant que la pensée ne lui ait même traversé l'esprit, ses doigts traçaient délicatement le visage du vampire, et s'égarèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle se pencha lentement vers lui, ses yeux se fermant doucement.

Mais soudain elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle allait faire et se redressa vivement, elle ne devait pas faire ça. Pour elle même, pour son égo ou du moins ce qu'il pouvait en rester. Elle se sentait déjà assez privée de sa dignité et de son honneur comme ça. Elle se rhabilla en hâte et sortit sans faire de bruit.

Kaname n'avait pas bougé, seuls ses yeux s'étaient ouverts quand il l'avait entendu partir. Il regardait fixement les rideaux fermés, perdu dans ses pensés. Il s'avait qu'elle avait cru qu'il dormait mais il sentait encore le passage, si délicat fut-il, des doigts d'Ayame sur son visage. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle fasse ça un jour. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il avait tellement espéré qu'elle finisse son geste, qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour que ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il puisse imaginé que ce qu'il avait ressentit entre eux la nuit dernière était bien… réel…

Mais elle s'était reprise et il l'avait sentit s'éloigner de lui. Une fois de plus. Est-ce qu'ils allaient retourner à ne plus se parler, à faire comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé, est-ce qu'Ayame allait recommencer à complètement l'ignorer ? Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Ayame décida de sécher la journée de cours, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe près du lac, son endroit favoris. Elle voulait réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était produit. Elle ne savait plus du tout comment elle devait se comporter devant Kaname et était complètement perdue. Ce n'était pas le développement qu'elle avait imaginé en tout cas. Mais maintenant elle ne pouvait revenir sur ce qui s'était passé et n'en avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment envie. Et qu'est ce qu'elle était censée faire de ces sentiments étranges qui rampaient en elle ? A force d'essayer de penser à tout en même temps son esprit se couvrit d'un voile noire et elle s'endormit.

Shunsuke trouva celle qui cherchait près du lac. C'était bientôt l'heure de faire une première ronde pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et il n'avait pas encore pu mettre la main sur la Hunter. L'idée que Kaname ait pu la tuer lui avait même traversé l'esprit. Mais non, elle était là, endormie sous le soleil couchant, complètement inconsciente de ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour d'elle, le sentiment de tranquillité peint sur son visage ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image qu'il s'était faite de celle qui avait subit la colère d'un Pur Blood. Elle n'avait pas la moindre marque sur le visage ou autre. Il fit un pas vers elle pour pouvoir l'examiner de plus près mais soudain le Bloody Rose se dressa entre eux. Bien qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et restait allongée sur l'herbe, l'arme était pointée dans l'exacte direction de son coeur.

- " On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était impoli d'épier les gens dans leur sommeil ? Shunsuke …

- Pas comme si tu n'en avais pas été consciente de toute évidence. Je te cherchais, j'ai cru un instant que Kuran t'avait vraiment tuée, mais ça a pas dû passer loin vu dans quel état il était hier… Un affreux sourire était collé aux lèvres de Shunsuke. Mais dit moi… c'est étrange, tu n'as pas une seule marque…

Ayame ouvrit enfin les yeux et les planta droit dans ceux de Shunsuke et répondit froidement :

- Pas que ça te regarde à ce que je sache, tu aurais aimé me voir couverte de bleus peut-être ?"

Shunsuke essayait de lire un quelconque trouble dans le regard d'Ayame ou toutes autres choses qui auraient pu lui donner des informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, mais rien, le regard de glace d'Ayame ne laissait aucune émotion transparaître. Il pensait au moins la retrouver à l'infirmerie… Mais là … pas la moindre égratignure. Pourtant il était sûr de lui, la nuit dernière Kuran était complètement hors de lui, il se serait fait tué s'il avait continué à parler, ça aussi il en était sûr. L'Ex-Humaine et le Pur Blood était plus lié qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer, le calme de Kuran Kaname était connu de tous, alors comment une Ex-humaine avait pu le mettre autant hors de lui ? Il voulait connaître le secret d'Ayame…

Elle se releva souplement et rengaina son arme. Ils se mirent en route, les derniers rayons de soleil sur le point de s'éteindre pour laisser place à l'obscurité.

Ils allaient arriver au Dortoir des vampires quand ils sentirent la présence de Kaname. Ayame voulu rebrousser chemin et l'aurait immédiatement fait si elle avait été seule. Il avait suffit qu'elle voit sa silhouette pour que les images de la veille lui revinrent. Elle s'agrippa les cheveux et regarda par terre, si seulement elle pouvait faire disparaître ces images... Elle ne pouvait lui faire face avec de telles pensées, il fallait qu'elle se calme, de plus Shunsuke était attentif à la moindre de ses réactions. Il ne la rata pas :

- ça va Ayame ? On dirait que quelque chose ne va pas… Dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Seulement mal à la tête.

Elle releva la tête mais sentit que son pouls s'accélérait.

Kaname se tourna vers eux et rencontra le regard d'Ayame. Ils se regardèrent pendant une fraction de seconde qui parut à Ayame une éternité… Finalement, Ayame détourna les yeux en sentant ses joues la brûler, c'était illisible, pas de haine, pas de mépris, il l'avait juste intensément regardé comme s'il essayait de faire la même chose qu'elle, savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Elle était affreusement gêner et ne savait plus comment elle devait se comporter.

Ce moment, si bref soit-il, n'échappa pas à Shunsuke. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de bizarre entre eux, en plus, il n'aurait su mettre exactement le doigt dessus, mais leur relation avait comme changé. Elle pouvait rester de marbre face à lui mais ne le pouvait évidement pas devant Kuran. Après l'épisode de la nuit dernière, où elle lui avait montré une fois de plus quelle fierté elle possédait et se façon de toujours combattre et de faire tout dans le sens contraire du Pur Blood… Et là, sur un simple regard de Kuran, son pouls s'accélérait et elle laissait son regard tomber au sol. Il comprenait de moins en moins, il n'avait pu voir aucune animosité envers l'Ex-humaine dans le regard du vampire. Quelque chose s'était produit entre eux. Il tira Ayame part la manche pour la faire avancer et finit par lui prendre le bras, ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire, même si cette observation avait été pour le moins intéressante.

Soudain il sentit le regard froid de Kuran sur lui. Qu'es- ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire pour l'énerver cette fois-ci ? Les yeux du vampire dérivèrent l'espace d'un instant plus bas et Shunsuke comprit.

Ayame marchait aux côtés de Shunsuke, prenant soin de ne pas avoir à recroiser une nouvelle fois le regard de Kaname se laissait tirer. Au moment où ils dépassaient le Pur Blood, Shunsuke passa un bras dans le dos d'Ayame, feignant de vouloir la faire marcher un peu plus vite. Il regarda Kaname avec un sourire en coin qui lui fut rendu par une aura meurtrière.

Ainsi le Pur Blood n'était pas prêteur ?

* * *

**Reviews plz !**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Coucou** **tout le monde ! Désolé pour cette attente mais je suis très occupée en ce moment et trouver le temps d'écrire n'est pas chose facile.**_

**_Bonne lecture à tous ! _**

* * *

Chapitre 20 Lame ensanglantée

Ayame s'était rendue chez la directrice, elle avait été appelée tôt le matin, elle aurait bien été se coucher à cette heure là, la luminosité lui donnait des migraines. Mais bon une fois qu'elle s'allongeait son esprit était trop occupé à la torturer pour la laisser dormir donc autant valait ne pas décaler l'entre-vue avec la directrice.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte et entra. La vieille femme était cachée derrière une pile de papiers et semblait assez occupée, quand elle vit Ayame elle releva le nez et la regarda un moment en silence. Ayama avait l'impression d'être en train d'être jugée et cela la mis mal à l'aise. La directrice prit enfin la parole :

-Tu as tellement grandi depuis le temps où je t'avais recueilli.

Ayame gardait le silence, elle ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

Elle continua :

-Assied-toi. Tu sais il est temps que je te dise certaines choses…

La famille de Hunter de laquelle tu proviens est une des plus puissantes, oui bien sûr pas forcément sur le papier de la hiérarchie mais au niveau des capacités transmises de génération en génération, c'est bien ta famille qui détient le plus de pouvoir. C'est cela même qui t'a sûrement aider à résister si longtemps à l'appelle du sang quand Kaname ne te donnait pas encore le sien. Elle fit une pause, et continua d'une voix plus basse, comme s'il lui en coûtait de continuer.

J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient.

J'ai mis pas mal de temps avant de remettre la main dessus mais je l'ai finalement retrouvée. La seule personne capable d'utiliser son pouvoir complet est un membre de ta famille et tu es la seule qui reste malheureusement.

La directrice fit une pause, la jaugeant du regard.

-Mais je peux uniquement te le donner si tu es capable d'en assumer les responsabilités et surtout de ne pas faire de bêtises. Et il y a une condition à respecter : personne, je dis bien PERSONNE, ne dois savoir qu'il est en ta possession, tu peux le porter et dire que c'est une arme courante des Hunter mais tu ne dois pas révéler ces vrais capacités.

Ayame voulu la couper pour lui demander de lui donner des explications claires car elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'elle lui disait mais avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche la directrice reprit :

-Il y a aussi autre chose… Bien qu'il te revienne de droit et que tu sois liée par le sang à lui, il est possible qu'il te rejette.

Ayame perdait patience, elle était fatiguée, elle comprenait de moins en moins, quand elle allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche elle fut stoppée de stupeur. La directrice s'était levée et tendit à Ayame ce qui ressemblait sans aucun doute à un katana.

Elle le prit et sentit une légère décharge électrique à son touché, elle le regarda un moment, perplexe. Il était noir et violet. L'exacte même couleur améthyste de ses yeux. Elle était subjuguée par sa beauté, sa pureté… La voix de la directrice la fit sortir de sa rêverie et relever la tête, elle n'avait pas saisit ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Tout son cerveau avait était occupé à la contemplation de l'objet et , pendant un cours instant, il n'y avait qu'eux, le sabre et elle, plus rien d'autre n'avait eu de place dans son esprit. La sensation était vraiment étrange, étrangère. C'était comme si l'objet possédait une volonté propre.

Ayame regarda un moment la directrice, perdue.

Elle reformula ses mots :

- La première fois que tu l'ouvriras, il faut que tu sois seule et éloignée des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera justement et je préfèrerais que personne n'en soit témoin.

Ayame allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander de plus amples explications mais elle se fit gentiment mettre à la porte, la directrice lui disant qu'elle avait encore plein de paperasses à régler.

Elle resta sur le palier un moment, le sabre à la main. Et qu'est ce qu'elle était sensée en faire maintenant? Elle avait déjà une arme, bien plus pratique, plus petite. Son magnum était très bien et sûrement plus efficace qu'un vieux sabre sorti d'elle ne savait où.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait cacher qu'elle avait un intérêt certain pour le sabre. Elle décida d'aller s'enfoncer dans la forêt du domaine de l'école, sa curiosité voulait satisfaction. Quelle était la couleur de la lame, est-ce qu'il y avait gravé quelque chose dessus, un lien qui prouverait que l'arme appartenait à sa famille et les mises en gardes de la directrice n'avaient fait qu'accroître son intérêt pour l'objet. Une réaction quand elle l'ouvrirait ? Et puis quoi encore elle s'imaginait déjà un scintillement du genre dans les films quand le héro prend son épée ou trouve ce qu'il lui est destiné, ridicule. Cette vision absurde la fit sourire.

Elle se mit en route vers le sous bois.

Arrivée dans un endroit qui lui laissait un peu d'espace pour faire quelques mouvements, elle tendit le sabre devant elle. Il était sans nul doute magnifique, on ne pouvait lui enlever ça et cette il imposait un certain respect mais bon serait-il aussi utile ou juste bon à décorer sa chambre ?

Au moment où elle allait sortir la lame, elle hésita. Elle avait soudainement de l'appréhension qui était apparut sans qu'elle en comprenne la raison. Les mots de la directrice retentirent à ses oreilles. " Il pourrait te rejeter. "

Tout ceci était ridicule, qu'est-ce que cette arme pouvait bien lui faire, elle l'ouvrit d'un mouvement sec et …rien de se produisit, évidement. Elle se trouva stupide d'avoir pu croire un moment que quelque chose aurait pu arriver. Mais pourquoi la directrice lui aurait-elle mentit ? De plus elle n'avait absolument pas l'air de prendre cette histoire à la légère ou même d'avoir voulu lui jouer un tour.

Un brin déçue, elle s'attarda sur la lame. La couleur du métal était étincelante, il y avait bien quelque chose de grave tout le long de la lame mais les caractères lui étaient inconnu, elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle fit quelques mouvements de bases et fendit l'air pour voir comment était son maniement. Il avait le poids parfait, un équilibre parfait. Quand elle était encore toute jeune, ses parents lui avait fait suivre des cours intensifs pour le maniement du katana. A l'époque elle trouvait juste ça amusement, mais en voyant aujourd'hui l'objet qu'elle détenait peut-être que le but de ses parents à cette époque lointaine avait été la transmission de cette arme. Mais alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais vu auparavant ? Elle était sûre qu'elle n'aurait jamais oublié la vision d'un tel katana.

Pourquoi la directrice semblait ne pas en savoir beaucoup plus qu'elle sur cette lame ?

Elle rengaina le sabre et partit regagner sa chambre, le soleil était au plus haut et même si elle en était protégée par les arbres, ses yeux la faisait souffrir.

Cette histoire lui avait même fait pendant un instant oublier Kaname. Il fallait qu'elle aille le voir, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à être gênée comme ça, c'était ridicule. Elle irait après avoir prit quelques heures de sommeil.

Elle baissa la tête… Elle savait que de toute façon elle n'arriverait pas à dormir, ce n'était qu'un moyen pour reculer le moment de sa rencontre avec lui. Elle changea de direction. Elle allait aller le voir maintenant. Après tout c'était l'heure idéal, aucun vampire ne traînerait dans les parages et ça faisait déjà trois jours…

Si elle attendait plus longtemps elle reculerait jusqu'au moment où elle aurait pas le choix car son manque serait trop fort. Elle voulait au moins le voir une fois avant sans rien avoir à lui demander. Même si elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle devait se comporter une fois en face de lui.

* * *

**Reviews plz :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**De retour après une très longue absence...**

**toutes mes excuses mais il y a des moments où je n'ai plus l'envie d'écrire...**

Chapitre 21 : Portes ouvertes

Elle arriva devant la porte de Kaname et, après un long moment d'hésitation, frappa. Mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir et elle n'entendit aucune réponse. Elle appuya sur la poignée juste par réflexe en partant pour voir si c'était bien fermé et sous sa surprise la porte s'ouvrit. Le cœur battant, elle risqua un œil à l'intérieur pour voir s'il était là... Mais non. Soulagée elle ouvrit un peu plus grand la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur en prenant soin de refermer doucement derrière elle. Après tout, il valait mieux qu'elle attente là, où personne ne pouvait la détecter, que devant la chambre de Kaname en pleine après-midi ce qui ne manquerait pas d'éveiller des curiosités inutiles.

Kaname discutait avec Akiko de l'avancement de l'enquête de la mort de Misa. Mais son attention était portée sur Ayame. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Et si jamais Ayame regrettait ce qui c'était passé, si jamais il retournait à leur silence... Il aurait aimé savoir ce que pensait Ayame de tout ça, ce qu'elle ressentait... La voix d'Akiko le ramena sur Terre. Il était épuisé, il n'avait pas pu se reposer et elle lui exposait toutes les données concernant l'affaire qu'elle avait réussi à rassembler depuis plus de 3h. Akiko avait formulé déjà plusieurs hypothèses mais ils les avaient toutes rapidement exclues en les comparant à d'autres éléments. Et là, il n'en pouvait plus, son esprit vagabonda un instant et il se rappela qu'il avait oublié de fermer à clé sa chambre. Bon, bien évidemment personne ne se permettrait d'entrer dans sa chambre sans y avoir été invité mais il avait quand même pas mal de documents confidentiels et même certaines armes, bref il fallait qu'il aille fermer cette porte, il en profiterait pour donner à Akiko les clés de l'école afin qu'elle puisse sortir de l'enceinte, aller et venir à sa guise pour pouvoir essayer d'en savoir plus.

Par respect, Akiko se tenait un peu plus loin quand il ouvrit la porte et heureusement. À l'instant où l'odeur d'Ayame le frappa il referma la porte très rapidement. Mais il était quasi sûr de n'avoir pas réussi à dissimuler sa présence... Akiko avait les sens bien trop aiguisés pour rater ça. Il lui fit fasse et lui dit que finalement il lui donnerait les clés plus tard et Akiko le regarda intensément un bref instant, comme si elle avait voulu lui dire quelque chose, comme si elle voulait mettre en garde le Pur Blood contre la Hunter Ex-humaine dans sa chambre, qui, plus bas que tous se permettait des choses que personnes ne se serait permis, avait des privilèges qu'aucun, même vampire de sang noble, n'aurait jamais... Sans doute aurait-elle voulu le ramener à la raison où le sermonner. Il savait qu'il devait expliquer ses liens avec Ayame à son amie... Mais comment faire quand lui même ne pouvait les définir ? Akiko de son côté voyait bien que Kaname était mal à l'aise, alors elle lui adressa un demi-sourire et partit.

Kaname rentra et ferma délicatement la porte et resta là un moment, à regarder Ayame dormir dans son lit. C'était le dernier endroit où il l'aurait imaginé. Elle devait dormir profondément pour ne pas s'être rendue compte de présence de Kaname... Il s'assit près d'elle, et savoura cet instant de quiétude qui ne serait durer très longtemps. Elle dormait profondément, les traits de son visage paisibles et détendus, un coussin entre les bras. Mais qu'est qu'elle était venu faire dans sa chambre ? Et puis s'endormir dans son lit comme ça, sans aucune défense... Où était donc passé la fierté de la Hunter ? Peut-être que ses peurs se révéleraient sans fondement et que durant cette nuit ils avaient franchi un cap dans leur relation... Ou peut-être pas. Avec Ayame on ne pouvait jamais savoir, et il devait avouer que lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait et tout ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il se rapprochait trop de cette fille, leur Lien se renforçait trop et il ne pourrait cacher éternellement ses relations avec Ayame. Quand ça se saurait, Ayame deviendrait son unique faiblesse.

Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Bloody Blade

Quelque chose attira son attention, un superbe katana était posé le long du lit. Piqué de curiosité, il tendit la main pour prendre l'objet, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu une arme pareil dans l'école et comment se faisait-il qu'il était en possession d'Ayame ? Cela voulait sans doute dire au moins une chose, le sabre devait être une arme Hunter. Au moment où ses doigts allaient effleurer l'objet il retira vivement sa main, la désagréable sensation du danger lui ayant traverser tout le corps comme un courant électrique. Ses sens étaient en alerte et lui criaient de s'éloigner de l'objet. Aucune arme Hunter qu'il avait vu de près ou de loin, même eu dans les mains ne lui avait procuré cet effet là. Certes il sentait que c'était une arme Hunter, ses sens l'avertissaient, mais jamais à ce point là. Sur quoi Ayame avait réussi à mettre la main ? Le fait que ce soit en plus Ayame qui l'avait en sa possession ne le réjouissait vraiment pas, après tout elle le menaçait assez souvent. Et puis il s'était complètement opposé à ce qu'Ayame reprenne son entraînement de Hunter car il l'a trouvait beaucoup trop instable pour le moment et la directrice lui avait accordé ce point alors pourquoi Ayame possédait une nouvelle arme.

Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que l'arme lui convenait parfaitement, le fourreau en bois d'un noir de jais et le manche noir et améthyste, l'exacte même couleur des yeux d'Ayame en peut-être plus vif. Il aurait aimé l'ouvrir mais ne tenait pas plus que ça à toucher l'objet. Il voulait des explications d'Ayame et donc la tira de son sommeil sans trop de ménagement, sa quiétude passagère maintenant remplacer par l'énervement.

Ayame ouvrit les yeux et il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre ses esprit et se rappeler qu'elle était rentrer dans la chambre de Kaname et qu'elle avait fini par lamentablement s'endormir. Ce n'était pas une raison pour que Kaname la réveil aussi brutalement, elle qui venait dans l'espoir de... De quoi déjà justement ? Parler ? De toute évidence il n'était pas vraiment ravi de la trouver là... Elle pouvait voir à ses traits qu'il était énervé. C'était pas un crime de s'endormir dans son lit, non ?

- C'est quoi ? Le ton de Kaname était plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Quoi c'est quoi, ça se voit pas c'est un katana.

- C'est une arme Hunter, où te l'aies tu procurée ?

- Ça n'a aucune importance c'est juste un sabre d'accord, et puis en quoi ça te regarde ?

- C'est moi qui suis en charge du dortoir des vampires donc je pense que oui, ça me regarde justement, surtout si c'est toi qui l'a.

Ayame se leva du lit pour partir, elle n'était pas venu ici pour rendre des comptes à Kaname. Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait ici en fait ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait imaginé, que Kaname serait différent, qu'il l'a traiterait mieux ? Elle était énervée. Elle s'en voulait d'être venu ici, d'avoir cru que leur relation pourrait changer et depuis quand, elle, Hunter attendait quoi que ce soit d'un vampire ? Sans dire plus un mot elle se retourna et commença à s'avancer vers la porte mais le Pur Blood lui pris le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu étais venue faire ici.

- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc je n'ai plus trop envie de parler là, je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé.

Elle se dégagea et partit.


End file.
